Loving Betty
by TracyLynn
Summary: HenryBetty This is my take on events to unfold after the finale and is focused primarily on their story cliff hanger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was late. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on the tree swing in the back yard but he knew it was late. He looked up at the full moon and the brightness of its light and wondered if she was looking at it too. He looked back down, flipped open his cell phone and dialed his voicemail for the hundredth time. He clicked the speakerphone button.

"…_So, Henry, call me back. I really need to talk to you."_

He closed the phone and sighed. She must have left the message when they were at the airport or on the plane that day. He had called her back, twice that night once they arrived in Tucson and twice more after he had dropped Charlie off at her parent's house. He had called again the next day and once more time the day after that. And, then he had stopped calling. She must have changed her mind about wanting to talk to him and he had told her as much in the last message he had left for her.

These last two weeks back in Tucson had been the most miserable of his life. He felt numb and lifeless. His heart was broken and all he wanted to do was stay in his room and listen to this message over and over again. He was pathetic.

He hadn't seen his mother standing on the corner of the patio until she walked out into the yard, into the moonlight. He tried to smile for her but it was pointless.

"Henry, you need to come in and get some sleep, sweetheart."

He hung his head and looked down at the phone in his hands.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be, mom."

He looked up at her, pleading with her to make it better. She could not. She walked closer, brushed his hair to the side, caressed his cheek and sat down on a bench near the swing where she used to watch him play as a boy.

"Talk to me, honey. You know it's not good to keep it in. Even if I can't fix it, just saying it out loud might help."

He nodded. She really was his best friend. He had grown up without a father but he never felt slighted, not really. She had been his champion and she had always been the one pushing him to be all that he could and all that he wanted. Some people might have considered him a mama's boy being raised by only her but she would never have allowed that. She recognized his interests as he grew up and she encouraged him at every step.

She had insisted he move away for college and graduate school even though he had worried about leaving her alone. He loved her independence and he loved her. He knew when he told her that he was moving to New York she would be happy for him and would never discourage him and that was one of the things that always made him so brave.

In truth, he knew she had wanted him to move on with his life and meet new people, she had never been fond of Charlie when he had lived here and he wasn't sure how she would react when he told her this news. Charlie had agreed to keep things quiet until he had time to tell his mom and he guessed now was finally as good a time as any. She already knew a lot about his life in New York since they talked on the phone often but there were some gaps he now needed to fill in.

"I don't even know where to start."

"Well, I hate to say it, Henry, but I would imagine if things have gone all wrong, you need to start with Charlie."

He nodded.

"You're right. Well, you know of course about Betty."

It was painful just saying her name, but he continued.

"We've had bad timing from the beginning. I asked her out back in February but she was seeing someone. We agreed to go to see 'Wicked' together as friends."

"Right, I knew that. You had thought maybe it was going to be more."

"Yes. Well, the night I asked her, Charlie showed up in town. So, the next day I gave the tickets to Betty so she could go with her boyfriend instead. I told her my ex-girlfriend had showed up and wanted to get back together. Bad timing. What I didn't know at the time that I gave Betty the tickets was that she had broken up with her boyfriend and was planning to tell me that we could actually go as a date."

"Oh, Henry…."

"I wish that was the worst of it, mom. I tried, I really tried to make things work with Charlie. I know you never really liked her and thought she would only use me to get out of Tucson someday but at the time, I didn't think there was any chance with Betty so I put my efforts into seeing if there was a chance with Charlie. The crazy thing was that Charlie actually met Betty before I had a chance to introduce them and they hit it off."

He stopped and took a deep breath looking up at his mother.

"Betty is an amazing person, she put her own feelings aside and tried to be Charlie's friend. But then she did something very un-Betty-like and lost Charlie on the subway on purpose."

He actually smiled slightly at the thought, something that didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

"Henry ?"

"I almost kissed her that night, mom. I almost kissed Betty. She told me that she had broken up with her boyfriend for me and I almost kissed her. It's like every moment in our lives was out of sync by one step. I should have made a different decision that night. But, I let her walk away and kept my commitment to Charlie."

"Darling, it was an impossible situation."

"But, that's just it mom, it shouldn't have been. I loved Betty even then, even when we had never been out on a date. I loved her. I was just, I don't know, wrapped up in being a good guy, doing the right thing for Charlie. Weeks went by and Charlie and I settled into a routine, not unlike we were in here. But it was the night of her birthday party that really changed everything. She insisted we invite Betty, which we did. Betty brought a date with her, her orthodontist. He was a nice guy, but I was overcome with jealousy. Charlie could see it. Everyone could see it. Betty left early because of a work issue and soon after everyone else started leaving so Charlie and I went home. I don't know, I just wanted move on, move forward and if that meant without Betty, so be it."

He paused, looking uncomfortable.

"So, there was one aspect of mine and Charlie's getting back together that hadn't happened yet but…….it did that night."

He looked at his mother for some sign that she understood.

"I understand, honey."

"I regretted it the minute that it was over and it never happened again. The next day everything started to go wrong with us. When I woke up, Charlie was all over me about how I had acted at the party. She accused me of having feelings for Betty and we got into a huge argument. I didn't confirm or deny her accusations; I just kept telling her that I would try to make it work. I took Betty a piece of cake that morning to work, she told me then that she couldn't see me as a friend or spend time with Charlie and I anymore because it wasn't good for her. She said we would just be two people working in the same building."

Henry stood from the swing.

"Are you sure you want to hear any more of this ? You need to go to bed too."

"Henry, you are hurting so badly and you need to get this out. I want to help you in any way I can. If you are up to it, please continue."

"Alright. More than a month went by, I saw Betty once or twice around the office, it was always strained. Charlie and I barely tolerated each other. I stayed at the office late, she spent her days doing I don't know what and her evenings grilling me about the office and how many times I saw Betty and how late I was working. Our relationship was going nowhere and fast. One morning, Charlie walked me to the office and we saw Betty outside getting a bagel, Charlie began an argument in front of her and tried to get Betty to take sides. It was ridiculous. Betty, of course, took no sides and graciously excused herself from the situation."

He sat back down on the swing and smiled weakly at her.

"I promise this is the Reader's Digest version."

"It's okay sweetheart, you tell me everything you need to tell me so we can talk this through and come up with some solutions."

"I love you, mom."

She smiled at him and he continued.

"I tried to talk to Betty later, but there was some drama at the office that day and she had gone home sick. I found out later what was going on and when I saw her back at MODE late that afternoon I thought she had found out too since it involved her boss. Somehow, I ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with her, helping her with the crisis. We reconnected on some level as friends. I couldn't believe how much I had missed her."

He paused to remember some moments from that day. His mother watched him thoughtfully while she waited for him to continue.

"A few days later, I decided to test the waters. You know, see if maybe the friendship was back in place. She was planning the Administrative Professional's Day party for the office and I invited myself to the event. She seemed pleased and surprised when I told her Charlie was not coming due to some other planned activity she had. I found out that night that Betty's father was in some trouble with immigration and Betty was trying to get the money for them to go to Mexico. It's a crazy turn of events but basically she rode a mechanical bull to win some money, one of her co-workers knocked her off on purpose and he and I ended up getting into it."

"Oh Henry, you always were a sucker for chivalry, castles and princesses."

"Well, needless to say, I didn't win. She ran over to me and when I looked in her eyes, I thought to myself, I love her. I may have even said it out loud before I passed out. I don't remember. The next thing I know, Charlie is kneeling next to me and we are leaving to go home. I didn't even see Betty on the way out. The buzz around the office the next day was that Betty had waylaid the guy I had fought but by the time I had a chance to get by her office, she had gone to Mexico with her family."

"Sounds like Betty is fond of chivalry, castles and princes."

Henry smiled.

"I think she is. While she was gone, I thought about her every day, hoping that they were able to help her father out of his immigration issues. I also made some decisions of my own. Things between Charlie and I were not getting any better, only worse. She was out of the apartment more than I was. I sat her down one night and I told her I didn't think things were working out and that I wanted to end it. I offered to help her find a place if she wanted to stay in New York. She guessed it had something to do with Betty and I didn't deny it. I told her nothing had happened between Betty and I, which was true, but that I didn't love her anymore and that yes, I did have feelings for Betty that I wanted to pursue. She was angry to say the least. She tried to blame Betty and nothing I did to bring her anger back to me worked. I've never seen her like that. She left the apartment with a small bag and said she would get a flight to Tucson as soon as possible and send for her things later in the week. I came home from work one night, and everything of hers was gone. She left a note telling me she had left the key with the landlord and to have a nice life. It was cold and angry. I felt terrible but I thought I had finally done the right thing. I couldn't wait for Betty to get back from Mexico."

"It sounds like everything was working out for you and Betty, sweetheart."

"It does, doesn't it."

"How did everything get so messed up ?"

"Charlie. Betty came back and apparently she had done some thinking in Mexico too, she told me she was going to fight for me. My heart soared and when I told her I had broken up with Charlie we both thought things were finally going our way. We made plans for our first date. When I arrived at Betty's house that night, Charlie was already there. She asked me to talk outside and told me, having already told Betty, that she was pregnant. In one moment, my whole world just collapsed."

Henry's mother saw a single tear slip down his cheek as he gathered his thoughts before he continued. She knew Charlie was bad news and her heart was breaking for him.

"Charlie was leaving the next night for Tucson. What could I do ? I met with Betty and told her that I had to come back here with them. I told her that I had grown up without a father and I couldn't do that to my own child. Mom, she is this amazing creature, she looked at me and smiled. She said she understood and that of course that is what I would be doing. She just supported me as if her own heart was not breaking and I know it was. I told her I was leaving that night. And, for the first time ever, I kissed her. I had to, I had to know what it was like before I left and even though she hesitated, knowing it was going to be our only kiss and a goodbye one at that, she needed it too. Mom, it was the most important moment of my life. I will never forget it and I will love her forever."

"Henry, I am so sorry. I know how much you care for her. I could tell in every phone call when you mentioned her name. Are you sure there is no other way to work this out ?"

"How can there be, mom ? I can't abandon this child."

"Sweetheart, no one is suggesting that you do. You will make a wonderful father. But, what about your own life ? Are you going to marry Charlie ?"

He shook his head.

"No. No. I don't love her. And, I don't think that would be fair to her or the child. But, she wants to live here and I will not be separated from my son or daughter."

"Henry, you grew up without a father in your life and you turned out perfectly and I think we did okay on our own. It is understandable that you would want to be a part of your child's life and you will be. But, that doesn't mean you have to give up your own life. Your son or daughter would feel horrible later in life if they thought you had missed out on the love of your life to be with them. There has got to be a compromise. What does Charlie expect ?"

"I think when we came back, she expected everything to be like it was, us together, having a baby and now she realizes that is not going to be the case. She is staying at her parent's house and I check on her and the baby every day. I am going with her to the doctor tomorrow and I will be there through the pregnancy every day. And, then once the baby is born I told her I wanted us to share joint custody and as long as I live here, I think that will work out fine."

"What about Betty moving here ?"

"I can't ask her to do that. It's going to be strained with Charlie and I for some time and Charlie is so bitter toward Betty, I can't imagine it would be happy for her. She deserves so much more."

"Don't you think that is her decision to make ?"

"I've tried calling her but she hasn't returned my calls. I'm sure she is just trying to get on with her life and I don't blame her. It can't be easy for her. I stopped calling last week, I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Henry, you've got to get some rest. You look horrible, you're not eating and I know you are not sleeping. I can hear you up at all hours."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you finally told me what happened, and tomorrow we are going to look at this with a fresh perspective and put our heads together. Did talking about it, help at all ?"

He smiled at her, a little brighter than she had seen since he arrived. She loved his smile and she wanted it back on his face and soon.

"Of course it did. Thank you. I'll be right in, I promise."

She got up and went over to him. She laid her hand on his cheek and bent down kissing the top of his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

She walked away and toward the house, as she reached for the sliding door handle, she heard it again.

"…_So, Henry, call me back. I really need to talk to you."_

She walked inside and closed the door.

_ to be continued _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note :** _First, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I write for myself but reviews give you the realization that other people are reading too which is inspiring. Secondly, I am NO doctor, so please, when reading parts of the story that involve medical_ _things, pretend that I know what I am talking about._

_This chapter got kind of long so I had to leave it on a cliff-hanger but I think you guys can see where it is going while you wait for Chapter 3 to come out which should be tonight or tomorrow morning._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 2**

Henry wandered into the kitchen the next morning to the smell of coffee.

"Morning, mom."

"It's nearly afternoon, did you finally sleep ?"

"Yeah, actually I did. Thanks for the talk last night; it really did help to get it all out. Right now, I need to focus on the baby. There's nothing I can do about Betty and she deserves to have a really wonderful life and I can't be a part of that."

"Sweetheart…"

He poured a cup of coffee and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mom, please. I know you want to make it better and find a way but I have got to move on. I at least have to try."

"Alright. I'll back off if you promise to keep an open mind going forward. So, what are you doing for the rest of the day ?"

"I have an appointment with Chris this afternoon to get me back on payroll at the firm. I need to get some money coming in. I want to buy a house somewhere in a nice quiet neighborhood, maybe near a school. I hope you don't mind if I stay here for six months or so."

"Of course, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. What did you do about your loft in New York ?"

"I sublet it to one of the guys at MODE in Accounting. He is moving in this week and I'll move my stuff out here when I get the house."

"Makes sense. Sounds like you have everything figured out."

He shook his head.

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself."

He paused a moment and then continued.

"Anyway, Charlie has her first appointment with the doctor this afternoon. I'm picking her up and taking her. I'll be home after that."

"Okay, well, I have Bunco tonight so you'll have the place to yourself. It is over at Roxie's this week. Maybe you can relax, watch some TV and get to bed early."

"I'll be fine, mom. Time is what I need, time and distance. I'm going to go take a shower and get over to the firm. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Say hi to my grandchild for me while you are at the doctor."

He smiled.

"I will."

She didn't see any reason for him to not enjoy his impending fatherhood even if there was a lot of drama to go along with it. This should be a happy time in his life and she didn't want him to forget that.

Henry took a shower and got dressed in a pair of gray slacks and long sleeve dress shirt. He skipped the tie and sweater that he typically wore in New York, the weather here was much warmer and the dress code at his old accounting firm was much more relaxed. Everyone there would be all over him if he wore a tie. His mother was gone when he came back into the kitchen, probably out, running errands of her own or having lunch with one of her friends. He was glad to be around her during all of this. She made it much more bearable. He grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and headed out to his car. He had left it here when he moved to New York and his mom was going to sell it for him. He was glad she hadn't been able to part with it. A reminder of him, she said.

As he drove to the office, he called Charlie from his cell phone.

"Hi, it's Henry…….I'm on my way there now. Yes, I remember the appointment is today. I was calling to let you know I will pick you up around three-thirty. No, thanks, I already have plans this evening. Okay, see you then."

He hung up the phone and shook his head. She was never going to give up trying to get him back but there was no way he was going down that path again; baby or no baby.

He arrived at the firm thirty minutes later and met with Chris in the conference room on the first floor. They talked about Henry's time in New York and what he had done there. Chris seemed a little jealous but Henry assured him it was the same job no matter where you were. After a bit, Chris walked Henry around and introduced him to some of the new people. At the end of one of the halls on the second floor, they walked into an empty office. It was quite big with a great view of downtown.

"How's this ?"

"What ?"

"For your office. You like it ?"

"It's huge. Surely, there is a cubicle around here somewhere that I could have."

"I need someone to head up an upcoming audit. You said on the phone, you needed a change. We've got an outside consulting firm coming in to review our procedures and practices and I think you'd be perfect to liaison with them. I'm going to assign four of my recent graduates to a team and I think you would be perfect to mentor them while keeping the audit on track. What do you say ?"

"I say, sign me up. It sounds perfect and it sounds like it will keep me busy. I could use that."

Chris patted him on the back and smiled.

"Great. All of my best people, the ones you remember, are working on big projects that I didn't want to take them off of so this is perfect timing for us too."

"Thank you, Chris, this means a lot."

"Look Henry, I don't know what happened in New York or why you are back here and that is certainly your business, but I can't say I'm not happy. It is their loss and our gain. Now, let's get you down to Human Resources and get the ball rolling. How soon can you start ?"

"Is tomorrow too soon ?"

"Not at all, welcome back."

Henry and Chris went down to the HR office and got all of his paperwork filled out and a request submitted to the IT department to get him set up for system access and phone service with a promise to have him up and running the next day. Chris told him to take the first few days to settle in and catch up with co-workers and they would have their first team meeting on Friday."

He left the office around three to go pick up Charlie and on the way there he realized he was actually excited about the new job. He found himself smiling as he drove through downtown until he reached for his phone to call Betty to tell her about it. As soon as he flipped open the phone, he realized what he had been about to do and spoke out loud.

"What are you doing ? You can't call her."

He slammed the phone shut and threw it on the seat next to him. When was this ever going to get easier ? Was there ever going to be a time when something good happened to him that he didn't have an automatic reflex to call her about it ?

His mom was right, this life he had chosen wasn't fair.

He pulled into the driveway at Charlie's parents and lightly tapped the horn. A few minutes later she came out smiling. He didn't want to smile back but he also didn't want to upset her so he smiled, slightly.

She got in the car, moving the discarded cell phone to one of the empty cup holders and looked over at him.

"Henry, you okay ?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"It didn't go well at the firm ?"

He never looked at her but as soon as she closed the door and he sensed she was buckled in, he started to back from the driveway.

"It was fine. I start work tomorrow."

"That's great, Henry. I'm sure they are glad to have you back. You were always such a great employee for them."

"Yeah. Oh, and I told mom about the baby."

"Good."

He was so excited about the new job and the challenges and experience it was going to offer him but telling her seemed to make it less, so for the rest of the trip to the doctor's office they drove in silence.

They arrived at the doctor's office and spent the first twenty minutes filling out paperwork. Henry was surprised that Charlie still had the insurance he had suggested she get when they had graduated from college but he had to admit it would help with the expenses. He was going to pay for all of her out of pocket prenatal care and the insurance would cover the rest.

They met with the doctor for the first time a little before four.

"So, Charlie, how are you feeling ? Any morning sickness yet ?"

Charlie smiled at the doctor.

"No, not yet. I feel fine."

"Okay, good. So, according to the paperwork you filled out, you estimate that you are about ten weeks along, is that right ?"

Henry noticed Charlie seemed to tense a little and seemed distracted, he looked over at her to get her attention.

"Charlie ?"

"Oh, sorry, yes, ten weeks. My doctor in New York should be sending you the information he has on my due date this week. I just couldn't remember for a minute."

"It's okay. So, I take it you two are first time parents ?"

Charlie smiled again, seemingly back to normal.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Well, congratulations then. How long have you been married ?"

Henry was first to answer this question.

"We're not married."

And because he felt it was important for Charlie to continue to understand his position on the issue, he continued.

"In fact, Dr. Sterling, I think there is something we should let you know. This was an unplanned pregnancy. I'm sure you've seen this kind of thing before. Charlie and I are not together. We were a couple once, but we're not in love with each other. I'm here to support Charlie and we plan to co-parent our child while we both live in Tucson but we are not getting married."

He saw the sadness and resignation in Charlie's eyes but he knew that being honest from the beginning was in the best interest of everyone.

"I do understand and thank you for letting me know. You both seem like responsible adults and I am glad to see that even in an unplanned situation you are both stepping up to care for this child."

Charlie regained her composure and replied.

"Yes, we both want to do what is best for the baby."

"Well, I see by your comments on this form that your doctor in New York suggested an ultra-sound. Let's schedule that in about two weeks and by then we'll have your blood work back and we can get you on a normal schedule for visits. Based on what you told me, I would estimate a due date at the beginning of December. Here's a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins and if you have any questions between now and the ultra-sound, just give me a call."

"Sounds great. Thank you, Dr. Sterling."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Charlie and you too, Henry. Have a good day."

They stopped by the desk on the way out and made an appointment for the ultra-sound in two weeks and left. Once in the car, Charlie was ready to talk.

"Why did you do that ?"

She was clearly irritated.

"Do what ?"

"Tell her that we were not together. That isn't any of her business."

"I told her that because it is the truth and she is your doctor. I think it is important for her to know your entire situation so she can monitor your health and the health of the baby."

She spoke to the window as she looked out.

"Like you care about my health."

"What did you say ?"

"You don't care about me, you came back here for the baby and you couldn't care less about me or my health."

"What is wrong with you ? You were fine before we went to the doctor, you have been fine for the last two weeks and now you want to fight with me."

"Have you talked to Betty yet ?"

Now he was mad. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to face her.

"I don't want you to ever speak her name or mention her to me ever again. As far as Betty is concerned, she is off limits in any future conversations we have. I left New York, I left Betty and I am here in Tucson to raise my child. End of discussion."

Charlie stared at him in silence. What had she done ?

"Alright. Alright. I understand. I'm sorry. I'm sure it is just the hormones and the pregnancy that are making me irritable."

"I'm sorry too, Charlie. But, I am trying to make the best out of an uncomfortable situation and we can't fight each other every step of the way. This is a big adjustment for everyone."

He turned back around and drove the rest of the way to her parent's house and when they arrived she got out of the car and he spoke.

"I'll go get this prescription filled and bring it back tonight. If you need anything, call me. I'll be busy at work but let me know if you need anything, otherwise, I'll see you for the appointment in two weeks."

"Okay."

She left the car and walked up to the house. He drove away. There was something about today that made her realize she was never going to get him back and she wasn't sure she had made the right decision. She definitely has some thinking to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry was right; work for the next two weeks was hectic. He had been surprised to find himself getting wrapped up in it and realized about a week in that he actually had a day where he did not think about Betty or listen to her phone message that he still had saved on his cell phone. He guessed time was slowly easing his pain.

He hadn't heard from Charlie during the first week and called her on Saturday morning to check in. Her mom answered the phone and told him that she was still sleeping. Apparently she had been on the phone with someone from out of town late last night. Henry couldn't imagine who it was but told her mom to have Charlie call when she woke up.

He got a message on his cell from her later in the day that she and the baby were fine and that she'd see him Friday for their appointment. He was surprised that she wasn't trying to spend more time with him. Maybe their conversation and time apart was working for her too.

He and his mom were spending most evenings in, having dinner and watching TV when she didn't have plans with her friends. When she did, he read books he had bought on parenting and being a first time dad. He was always one to read every bit of literature on something new and this was no exception. Lately, he had mainly been reading up on the ultra-sound and how it worked.

His second week at work was more of the same, the outside auditors were now on-site and his team of newly graduated accountants was working very well with them. The whole process was running like a well-oiled machine.

It seemed Friday arrived quickly. Henry had told Chris he was taking the afternoon off for an appointment and Chris had gladly agreed given that he was so pleased with Henry's work on the audit. Henry hadn't told him about Charlie or the baby yet, but knew he would in time.

Charlie was already at the doctor's office when Henry arrived and the nurse ushered him into the exam room.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, we were just getting started."

The doctor began the ultrasound and soon there was the fluttering sound of a heartbeat in the room and she smiled at Henry and Charlie.

"There's the heartbeat. It sounds really strong."

Henry was speechless. He couldn't believe his ears. He grinned from ear to ear. Charlie had not seen that grin since she had seen him bringing Betty flowers on the night of their ruined date.

"It's amazing."

He looked at Charlie and saw concern in her eyes. She recovered quickly.

"It seems fast."

"That's normal at this stage. Now, I can't tell the sex of the baby at this point but we can always try to find out at a future appointment. She showed them a few more features on the ultra-sound image. Now, you are taking the prenatal vitamins, right ?"

"Yes, every day."

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up and Judy up front will get you set up on a schedule for appointments. I'll see you once a month for the next five months and then we'll go from there."

The doctor turned off the machine and Charlie left the room to get dressed.

"Dr. Sterling, can we get a picture from the ultra sound ?"

"Our printer in broken at the moment but we have a tech coming out later today. We're open for emergency care tomorrow morning for a few hours, if you want to stop by then, I'll print one out later tonight and leave it at the desk for you."

"That would be great, thank you."

Charlie came back into the room and they got ready to leave.

"Oh, Charlie, I got the file from your doctor in New York, I'll go over it later today and add in the ultra-sound results and let you know if there is anything else I need."

"Good. Thank you, Dr. Sterling."

Charlie and Henry went to the parking lot and Henry noticed she was awfully quiet.

"Are you okay ? You feeling alright ? You would tell me if there was something wrong, right ?"

"Yeah. Nothing is wrong. I guess it is all just getting very real now. Did you hear that heartbeat."

Henry grinned.

"It was amazing and so strong."

"It was."

She paused deep in thought and then continued.

"Well, I gotta run, I promised my mother I would come right home to tell her about the ultra-sound."

"Okay, well you call me if you need anything, okay ?"

"I will."

She got in her car and left. He didn't know what was going on with her but something was definitely up. She was acting very distant, just like she had right after her birthday in New York, like she was somewhere else or distracted.

He headed home to tell him mom about the appointment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning he jumped out of bed and showered quickly. He wanted to get to the doctor's office first thing to get the picture of the ultra-sound. His mom sidetracked him a bit when she wanted him to do something for her but soon enough he was on his way.

He walked into the doctor's office a little after ten and headed to the front desk.

"Hi, Dr. Sterling was supposed to leave something for me at the front desk."

"What's the name ?"

Henry gave her Charlie's last name and the nurse handed him an envelope. He couldn't even wait to get to the car and opened the envelope in the office lobby.

He looked at the picture in delight and then started reading the numbers and info on the side of the picture. One piece of information was of particular interest. He walked back over to the nurse at the counter.

"Excuse me, do you know how to read the information on one of these ?"

"Sure, what do you need to know ?"

"This date, what is this ?"

"That is the estimated due date."

Henry looked at the date and then back at her.

"I think there may be a mistake."

"Let me look at her file."

The nurse walked to the back and came back a few minutes later with a file her in her hand.

"Nope, that is the right date according to the ultra-sound and the records her previous doctor sent over."

"How accurate are these dates ?"

With all of his reading, he already knew the answer to that question but wanted to hear it from her.

"Well, with the ultra-sound information, the date is accurate within two to three days."

Henry just looked at her in stunned silence for a few minutes.

"Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, sorry. Thank you so much."

Henry left the doctor's office and headed straight for Charlie's.

_- - - - - - to be continued - - - - - - - _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note :** Again, thanks for the reviews. They are so inspiring. This chapter gets us going in the right direction. Another chapter will be up later tonight...really late probably. Please read, enjoy and review._

**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 3**

Henry drove quickly and carefully toward Charlie's house on the other side of town. From the time she had told him she was pregnant and for the month that they had been in Tucson it had never even crossed his mind that the baby wasn't his. But now, not only was he thinking it, he knew it was true. This baby was not his.

He looked over at the envelope lying on the passenger seat. He has researched the ultra-sound process for the last two weeks and he knew the accuracy of its results when it comes to predicting the due date. It was accurate to within two to three days. According to this test, the baby's due date was nearly ten days after what Charlie had predicted. In addition, just the other day, he had done his own calculation on the due date based on the date of conception, the one day they had been together, and there was no way he could be the father.

Betty.

He grew angrier with Charlie the closer he came to her house. Betty had been so understanding, so supportive and had done everything she could to make the decision to leave easier on him even though he knew her heart was breaking too. She was right, that day he had hoped that they had finally found their way to each other only to have it blown apart by what he now knew to be a lie from Charlie.

His mind raced……he had to get back to New York……Chris and the audit……Charlie. Right now, he had to get to Charlie, he had to get answers.

He pulled up in her driveway and jumped out of the car bounding up the porch steps to the front door. His knock was persistent and soon her mother was at the door.

"Henry…"

As soon as she moved to open the door he moved past her into the house.

"Charlie !!"

"Henry, she isn't here."

He turned around to look at her.

"Where is she ?"

"I don't know. Some guy came by the house about an hour ago to see her. He seemed upset with her and she did not seem very happy to see him. They started arguing and she insisted they leave. She said she would be okay. I've never seen the guy before but he seemed to have an east coast accent. Henry, what's going on ?"

"What's going on ? What's going on is that I am not the father of the baby. I got the printout from the ultra sound this morning and the due date is later than Charlie said, so much later that there is no way I can be the father."

"Oh, no. I'm sure Charlie thought it was you, it must be an honest mistake."

"I don't think so. So, you don't know who the guy was she left with."

"No, but as angry as he was he seemed more, I don't know, upset with her, almost concerned."

"This guy could be the father. Are you sure you don't know where they went ? Please, anything they said."

Charlie's mom shook her head as if trying to recall any detail. And then it dawned on her. She looked up at Henry.

"You remember something."

"Yes. The guy didn't have a car and Charlie's is still here, they must have gone somewhere on foot."

Henry thought for a second.

"The park."

He headed for the door and before he could leave Charlie's mom stopped him.

"Henry."

He stopped and turned around and she continued earnestly.

"If you're right and she has misled you then I am truly sorry. I know what you had to give up to be here for her. Find out your answers but please don't be too hard on her."

"I need to know the truth."

He left the house and headed to his car, the park was three blocks away. He could also have walked but he wanted to get there as soon as possible. As he approached the park, he could see Charlie and a man sitting at a picnic table in one corner of the park. He parked the car and started walking toward them with the envelope on hand from the doctor. As he approached, Charlie saw him first and was clearly shocked. The man still had his back to Henry as he approached.

"Charlie, how could you ?"

At this point, the man turned around to see who was speaking and Henry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Dr. Farkas ? What….."

Dr. Farkas stood up and walked toward Henry.

"Henry, I can explain. I had no idea you and Charlie were still together. She told me that you had broken up and that you were with Betty. After seeing you and Betty at the party that night, I had no reason not to believe her. I would never have asked her out if I would have known."

"So, apparently she lied to you too."

"What do you mean ?"

"I did have feelings for Betty, in fact I do have feelings for her but I put those aside to make thinks work with Charlie. Betty and I never even had a date. However, Charlie and I weren't together, she was with you, she just wanted to keep me from Betty."

Charlie just sat there, not knowing what too say. This wasn't exactly working out the way she had thought it would. Gabe looked at her, confused.

"Charlie, what is going on here ?"

She saw no reason at this point to do anything other than tell the truth.

"Gabe, he's right. I saw how jealous he was of you the night of the party. I saw chemistry that night but it wasn't between you and Betty, it was between Henry and Betty. I was angry. The next day we fought about it all and I just wanted to make Betty as unhappy as I was. I didn't know if she had a real interest in you but I decided I wasn't going to let her have either of you. I stayed with Henry and I pursued you too."

Henry could not believe his ears.

"What did she ever do to you ?"

Charlie looked at him.

"What ?"

"What did Betty ever do to you ? She befriended you. She stepped aside at every turn. She even told me that she was breaking all ties with me the day after the party. And, yet you kept hurting her. You kept making me hurt her. What did she ever do to you ?"

"I don't…she just….."

He didn't let her finish.

"Charlie, we had something once. But, time went by, we both moved on and we changed. I tried to make it work when you moved to New York but it wasn't there anymore with us. You can't make someone love you."

"It wasn't fair. I moved all the way to New York to be with you. You owed me."

"I owed you ? If I remember correctly, I tried to get you to move to New York when I went there in the first place and you wanted nothing to do with it."

"I wasn't ready."

"Well, I respected your decision and I moved on."

He shook the envelope in her face and continued.

"And, now this. I broke up with you and you used this to get me back. What would you have done if you had not had this option ? How many more people were you planning to manipulate and hurt to get your way ? Did you think that someday I would love you ?"

"I don't know……"

"Charlie, I'm in love with Betty. You might have manipulated your way into my life and tricked me into staying here in Tucson by preying on my most personal weaknesses but you would have never been in my heart again. Is that really the life you wanted ?"

At this point her tears began to fall. He was right, she had done everything wrong. Gabe listened to the entire exchange and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Charlie.

"So, you're telling me that after we dated for two months you disappeared to Tucson with a man who doesn't even love you ?"

Henry smiled and turned toward Gabe.

"Oh, and that's not all."

He handed Gabe the envelope.

"Congrats, you're going to be a father."

Charlie looked at Henry shocked as Gabe took the folder.

"What ?"

"Well, your next question was probably going to be how exactly did she get me to come out here in the first place. There's your answer. Now, I have some plane reservations to make."

He watched Gabe open the envelope and then Henry looked at Charlie and continued.

"You lied to me. You made me believe I was going to be a father and you made me invest in the child you are carrying. You made me leave a person that I cared about deeply, sacrificing a life I had dreamed of. My suggestion to you is to start facing truths and make decisions for you and your child that will be in his/her best interest and not your own. Everyone deserves a chance to be loved but you can't make it happen. I hope you find that out someday."

"Henry…."

He held his hand up to stop her.

"I'll be settling things here and then I will be heading back to New York. Please don't try to contact me. Let's just leave it here."

"Henry, I really am sorry."

"Prove it. Live your life. Move on."

He turned and held out his hand to Gabe who took it hesitantly, still reeling from the shock of the contents of the envelope.

"Good luck."

Gabe just nodded as Henry walked off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry arrived back at the house and bounded into the house. His mom came from the kitchen into the living room when she heard him.

"Henry, are you okay ?"

He looked up at her and smiled. She was amazed, it was that smile she loved, the one she had been longing to see.

"Mom, I'm going back to New York."

"What ? Henry, what happened ?"

He sat with her on the couch and told her everything that had progressed that day.

"So, the baby isn't yours ?"

"No. She lied. And it never crossed my mind that she had been with someone else. I mean, we didn't spend much time together after the birthday party argument but I didn't know she was seeing someone and apparently he was unaware of me too."

"And it is Betty's orthodontist ? How did that happen ?"

"Who knows how Charlie's brain works but apparently she pursued him to get back at me and indirectly, Betty. She lied to him too."

"What a mess ?"

"No, mom, now everything is right. Now, there is no mess. I've got to get back to New York."

"What about Chris ?"

Henry sighed. It was always something.

"You're right, I can't leave right now, not in the middle of the audit. Once again, my life is one step out of sync."

Henry's mom touched his arm gently.

"Henry, for once, let someone else make the decision. Go and talk to Chris, tell him what is going on. He will understand and let you out of your commitment. Put yourself and more importantly, Betty, first this time."

He smiled and reached over placing his hand on top of hers. He pulled her close and hugged her.

"Okay, mom, I will. I'll call him right now, maybe he can meet with me tonight."

"Good."

Henry wanted to call Betty but the things he had to say were better said in person. He needed to make it real. And to do that, he needed to take care of things here and get back to New York as soon as possible. He headed to the kitchen to call Chris.

"Chris. Hi, listen I know it is Saturday, but I need to meet with you. Any chance you have some free time to see me this evening ? Great. Yeah, everything is fine. Five o'clock would be perfect. See you then."

Henry headed back to the living room where his mom was busy folding laundry.

"I'm going to meet with him at five."

"Great, sweetheart. I know it is all going to work out. Why don't you go upstairs and get the rest of your clothes in the laundry so I can get them in to wash for you to pack."

"That would be great. I'll be right back."

Henry went upstairs to get his clothes and then came back down with the pile in hand. He started a load of whites himself and went back into the living room to talk to his mom.

"I'm going to miss you. It was nice having you back at home."

He smiled.

"Mom, I can't tell you how much it has meant to me to have you by my side through all of this. I promise once I get back to New York and get everything settled with Betty, I'll bring her here for a visit. You're going to love her."

"If she is the reason that smile is back on your face then I already do."

He smiled and then heard his cell phone ring. He got up and answered it.

"Hello. Oh, hey Dave, did you get moved in okay."

He remembered now that he had no apartment to go back to because Dave was moving in to his.

"You're kidding ? That's great. No, actually I'm coming back. I know, I'll fill you in when I get there. Have they filled my position ? What ? What are you talking about ? Alexis and Daniel ? Yes, I read the newspaper, just not the Fashion section lately. I'll look on the internet tonight. Well, give Roberts a heads up that I am going to be back in town soon, maybe I can just step back in to place. Hey, don't worry about it, finally something is going my way. Yeah, I'll talk to you when I get back in town. Bye."

Henry closed the phone and say down in the nearest chair.

"Henry, what is it ?"

"You're never going to believe this. That was Dave, the guy subletting my apartment. He and his girlfriend decided to move in together, in her place so he's not moving in."

"You mean your place is ready for you to come back to ?"

"Yes."

He still looked far away.

"There's something else though."

He finally looked up at her.

"Apparently, the night Charlie and I left, Alexis and Daniel Meade were in a horrible car accident. Alexis is back at work part time, but Daniel is still in a coma. Betty must be going out of her mind."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it. She is more than an assistant to him they are friends. She almost takes care of him like a mother or a big sister at the least. She has this way of making him try to be a better person. It's really quite amazing. But, she would be so worried about him now. That's probably why she never returned my calls. She has probably been dealing with that and more than likely all by herself. I wonder what happened. No one in the office, except maybe Christina, would be there for her. I've got to get back soon."

Henry looked at his watch. It was almost three.

"I'm going to get my laptop and look some of this news up on the internet. I'll be in my room if you need me. Call me when my laundry finishes and I'll come change it out."

"Don't worry about it. You go look, I've got the laundry."

"Thanks, mom."

Henry spent the next hour and a half looking at the news related to Meade Publishing and the accident. Of course, there was no mention of Betty, but he also discovered that Claire Meade had escaped from prison and was still at large. He hoped she hadn't tried to contact Betty in the midst of everything else.

At four thirty he closed the laptop and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm off to meet Chris. Do you want me to pick something up for dinner on my way back ?"

"That would be nice, Henry."

"Any requests ?"

"Surprise me."

He smiled at her.

"Will do. Wish me luck."

"Luck. But, you don't need it. Chris will understand."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His mom was right, after explaining everything to Chris he had immediately insisted that Henry go back to New York as soon as possible. He had one of the veteran guys coming off of a project in a week and he could take over the audit. In the meantime, Chris said the team could easily run on their own based on how efficiently Henry had them organized. He wished Henry luck and they went their separate ways.

Henry stopped and picked up Chinese for dinner and headed home. He spent the rest of the evening on the phone making travel plans. He was going to fly out Monday morning which would give him all day tomorrow to spend with his mom.

He went to sleep that night with visions of his reunion with Betty dancing through his head. No doubt his dreams would be sweet until he finally saw her and whatever she needed him to do to help with the Daniel crisis he was going to be there for her.

_---------------------------- to be continued -------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note :** Again, thanks for the reviews. Of course, the intent was to post this chapter yesterday but when my power went out from 3p - 1a it kinda put a damper on my plans...so here we are today with the power back on and Chapter 4. We're getting into some new territory with Henry and Betty and I hope you enjoy. As long as I have power tonight, I will be posting Chapter 5 late tonight._

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Henry woke up refreshed and ready to live the life he had dreamed of, finally. He showered, dressed and went downstairs to find his mom.

"Mom ?"

"In here."

He walked into the kitchen and saw she was already pouring him a cup of coffee. He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Morning."

She sat the cup on the counter near him.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"So, since I couldn't get a flight out today, what do you want to do on my last day here?"

"We're doing it. Just getting to spend some extra time is all I need."

He hugged her.

"Okay, well come upstairs and talk to me while I pack."

"You go on up, I'll be right there."

"Alright."

Henry headed back upstairs and started packing. His mom came up a few minutes later. They talked and laughed through the entire process. After having a light lunch on the back patio, they went for a walk around the neighborhood. Henry's mom delighted in reminding him of his childhood exploits. It was a good day.

That night they went out to dinner at one of Henry's favorite Mexican restaurants, something he truly missed in New York.

Back home that night, Henry brought all of his bags downstairs. They were leaving for the airport early the next morning. He sat on the couch while his mom fussed in the kitchen. She came out once she heard him.

"Henry."

"Yes, Mom."

She came over and sat down on the couch with him pulling something from her pocket.

"I have something for you. This was my mother's and I want you to have it. I want you to give it to Betty when the time is right."

She took his hand and dropped a bracelet into it. He picked it up looking at it. It was a small silver link chain and at the clasp there was a small dangling flower. A daisy.

"Mom, it's beautiful and Betty loves Gerber daisies."

"I know, you told me once. I was going to mail it to you awhile back but then things happened and you came here. Now that everything is working out, I want you to have it for her."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, she is going to love it."

He hugged her tightly.

"Now, why don't you go up to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Henry smiled and hugged her one more time before heading up to bed. He tucked the bracelet in the small pocket inside his laptop case and went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The flight the next morning seemed to take forever but he assumed that was because he was so anxious to get there. When they landed he got off as soon as possible, retrieved his luggage and headed to the exit to hail a cab. Luckily he got a decent cab driver and was home much quicker than he could have hoped. He dumped his bags just inside the door, and headed out to MODE.

Once there, Betty was nowhere to be found. He ran into a few people that were surprised to see him but he was on a mission. His next stop was Christina. She looked up in shock as he entered the closet.

"Henry, my God, what are you doing here ?"

"It's a long story, right now I need to find Betty. Do you know where she is ?"

"No, I don't. She only spends a few hours here each day keeping Daniel's affairs in order and then she is usually at one of the hospitals."

Henry was confused.

"One of the hospitals ?"

"Oh, you don't know do you ?"

"Well, I know about Daniel and Alexis, is there more ?"

"Indeed there is. The night you left New York, not only were Daniel and Alexis in a car accident but Hilda's fiancé was shot in a convenience story robbery, he has been clinging to life ever since. And, Betty's dad is still in Mexico. She has been running ragged between Daniel, Hilda and Justin. I don't know how she keeps going. I manage to get breakfast and lunch down her before she leaves here every day but other than that she is living on adrenaline. Not to mention, all of her grieving for you is still bottled up inside."

"Oh my God, I've got to find her."

"Henry, I know it's none of my business, but why are you here ? I don't think she could take seeing you right now; not, with everything that has happened.

He smiled.

"I love her, Christina and I am back for good. The baby isn't mine. Charlie lied."

"Why that low-life little whore. Oh my God, did I say that out loud, I'm so sorry, Henry."

He laughed. Thank goodness Betty had Christina.

"It's okay. I'm not real happy about it either. But, I've got to find Betty. Any ideas ?"

Christina relayed the information on the hospital where Daniel was staying and where Hilda's fiancé Santos was staying.

"I'll try calling her."

"Don't bother, she has her cell off. I made her turn it off after Nick started calling her all the time with absurd requests."

Since she had been in the office earlier he decided to start with Daniel's hospital first.

"Alright, if you here from her, call me and let me know where she is. Don't tell her I am here though, I want her to see me in person. I don't want to give her a chance to worry."

"Okay, good luck Henry, and I am glad you are back here for her. She needs you."

He smiled and left. He could reach Daniel's hospital on foot. Once there he quickly found the floor he was on and raced toward the room. Just outside, Bradford Meade stood talking to a doctor. He waited and once the doctor had left he approached the elder Meade.

"Mr. Meade."

"Henry. Are you here to see Daniel ?"

Henry was surprised he knew his name but perhaps he had remembered it from the Wilihminia expense report incident.

"Um, no actually, I was looking for Betty."

"You just missed her. I think she said she was headed to Queens, she has a family member in the hospital too I think."

Henry hung his head and Mr. Meade continued.

"She is an amazing young woman. More than I ever expected when I hired her."

Henry looked up and smiled.

"Yes, yes she is. Thank you Mr. Meade and I hope your son is better soon."

Henry started to walk off.

"Henry, wait a minute."

Henry turned around and Mr. Meade motioned him back. He took a cell phone out of his pocket and made a call.

"Raul, please bring the car to the front of the hospital. One of the MODE accountants, Henry Grubstick, will be out front in a minute, take him anywhere he needs to go for the rest of the day until he send you back. Yes, thank you."

Henry didn't know what to say.

"Mr. Meade…."

"Just go find her. Sometimes it takes life changing events to remind us what is important in life."

"Yes sir, yes it does."

Henry left the hospital and the car was waiting at the curb. Raul treated him as if he were Mr. Meade himself. He gave him the name of the hospital where Santos was staying and they were off.

Once there he had the same luck in finding Betty. Hilda was there but she said Betty had not been by yet. She said sometimes she came in the evening and spent the afternoon with Justin. She suggested he try the house. After giving Hilda some words of comfort and assuring her that his being there was not going to cause Betty any more pain, he left.

She wasn't at the house either. Justin had answered the door along with someone he had introduced as Santos's cousin. Justin said Betty had called and said she would be home to make them dinner and take him to the hospital but he didn't know where she was now.

Henry left the house feeling defeated. He walked back and leaned against the door of the car. Raul was there in a moment offering to open the door.

"It's okay, Raul, I don't know where else to go."

Raul felt for the guy and tried to offer his assistance.

"I gather she is upset and has a lot of stress right now. Is there any place you can think of that would make her feel better somehow ? Someplace with a happy memory ?"

Henry's head shot up – the bridge. Not exactly the happiest memory with him leaving but certainly a moment when they both knew they were almost happy, and the kiss though bittersweet was definitely worth remembering. He gave Raul the address and they were off.

Henry got out of the car and walked toward the bridge. As he got closer, he saw her and struggled for breath. He paused for just a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. As he approached, he could hear her talking and he stopped again.

"I know you can't hear me but somehow I feel closest to you here. I really need you. Everyone thinks I am so strong dealing with all of these crises at once but I'm not."

She looked up at the sky and then down to her hands and sighed his name in apparent desperation.

"Henry….."

He could stand there no longer. He closed the distance between them in seconds.

"Betty…"

She turned and when she saw him her knees nearly buckled. He rushed forward and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, I've got you. I'm here."

Once she regained her footing she pulled back from him smoothing her hair and adjusting her glasses.

"Henry, what are you doing here ?"

She stepped further away looking at him cautiously. She couldn't take any more heartbreak. He adjusted his glasses and spoke sensing her hesitation.

"I'm back, Betty. I'm back for good."

She looked around him as if looking for someone.

"Where's Charlie ?"

"In Tucson. Betty, she lied to me. The baby isn't mine. It's……"

She nodded her head in understanding interrupting him. He had finally figured it out after a month.

"Let me guess. Dr. Farkas's."

"How did you know that ?"

"I went to the orthodontist that afternoon, after you left. I was talking to the dental assistant and somehow our conversation went that way and I figured it out based on something she said. I tried to call you, to tell you."

"I tried to call you back."

"I know. I saw the calls. But, by then everything else had happened. Daniel…"

He interrupted her.

"I know all about Daniel, Alexis, Santos and Mrs. Meade. I also know your father is still in Mexico. I can't believe you've gone thru this all alone."

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't question Charlie more. There was only the one time with us Betty, it was months ago and I had no idea she was seeing someone else."

"I know. It's over and done."

This wasn't going exactly as he had imagined. She looked at her watch.

"I have to get home and cook something for Justin for dinner."

"Let me take you. We can stop and get something to take home to him and I'll get Raul to take him to the hospital, we need to talk."

She looked at him confused.

"Raul ?"

"It's a long story. Please."

She was glad to see him, she was. She was just so broken it was like she had nothing more to give at that moment. But, she didn't want him to go away again.

"Okay."

They walked to the car and Betty gave him a curious look as Raul came around and opened the door for them. She slid in and he slid in next to her. About halfway to the house, they stopped and picked up some dinner. Betty was certain this was the first time a limo had gone thru the Gold Wing Chicken drive-thru and for a minute she smiled.

Henry knew her emotions were on the edge so he didn't talk much for the ride there and once Raul dropped them off he let Betty lead the way into the house. He offered to help her get dinner out but she insisted he just sit at the table with Justin and his cousin. The cousins made small talk with Henry until Betty sat down and then everyone was quiet.

After dinner, Henry was at least able to get her to let him clean up while she went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. She came down later with sweats on and her hair piled on her head. She headed to the kitchen to make sure everything was in order.

He had sent Justin and the cousin off to the hospital with Raul and told Justin he would stay with Betty. Justin seemed pleased that someone was finally taking care of his aunt.

She was so distant with him when all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her every day for a lifetime.

Now, how could he convince her of that ? How could he make her see that she could take a chance on him again with everything she had been through ? With everything that he and Charlie had put her through.

He was sitting in an oversized chair on one side of the living room when he glanced up and saw her coming into living room. She sat down on the couch looking at him.

He leaned forward from his chair onto the floor and walked toward her on his knees. He laid his hands on the side of her legs and looked up at her.

"I need to tell you something."

Betty nodded.

"I love you."

Betty burst into tears at his words and he leaned up and enveloped her in his arms and held her close as she cried the infinite number of tears she had been holding inside for so long.

Henry rubbed her back and held her as close as possible, shifting her in his arms as he sat on the couch and cuddled her closer. He couldn't imagine all that she had bottled up inside.

Minutes went by as her sobs finally subsided and she began to take deep cleansing breaths. He stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort and love into her ears. Soon, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms and he held her.

He sat on the couch for quite awhile just enjoying the feel of her in his arms. A little after nine, Justin and Hilda came in from the hospital. He motioned them to be quiet as they came in pointing to Betty's sleeping form. They both nodded and smiled. He motioned for Justin to come over and spoke quietly to him.

"Can you tell Raul he can go ? I'll get a cab home later."

"Sure."

Justin walked outside and then was back in a few minutes later. He went upstairs to bed and his mom followed shortly after.

Another thirty minutes went by and Henry looked down at Betty's sleeping face. Gently, he lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He laid her on one side of the bed and turned down the covers on the other. He removed her shoes and carried her to the other side and gently laid her in bed. He pulled the cover over her, tucked her in and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were red and her face stained from the tears she had shed. She was warm to the touch.

He walked into the bathroom and retrieved a washcloth from the cabinet. He ran it under the cold water and wrung it out. He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed again. He wiped her face with the cold cloth and she stirred slightly.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep."

Betty opened her eyes further and looked at him.

"Stay with me, please."

"Betty, I don't think that's a good……"

She interrupted.

"Just hold me while I sleep. I want to feel you near me, please. I don't want this to be another dream."

Henry nodded.

He moved to the other side of the bed and removed his shoes and sweater vest. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of the dress shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt. Betty turned over and watched him. He started to lie down on top of the covers but Betty lifted them and invited him in next to her. He climbed into bed and lay on his side facing her. She smiled and turned over backing into his waiting embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his. He buried his nose in her hair.

"Your hair smells nice."

She smiled. Surely this was a dream.

"Thank you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - to be continued - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note** : Well, I actually almost made the update before midnight but not quite...this one is a little shorter than the last but I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing and giving me grammar, name, spelling and punctuation advice. I don't do the beta-reader thing mainly because once I finish a chapter, I just want to get it posted and not wait. So, I am glad you guys indulge me on that. I hope you enjoy this one. It will probably be a couple of days before the next chapter so hang on to this one for a bit._

**Chapter 5**

The scene in Betty's bedroom the next morning was nothing like it was the night before. Tangled in the covers on the bed, Betty and Henry were intertwined in every possible way. Her head was laid on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her. Her legs were tangled between his. Yet, they were as sound asleep as either had ever been and they had no idea what time it was.

Henry woke first unsure of his surroundings but aware of the weight on his chest and the unfamiliar feeling of another person wrapped up in his legs. Without moving he smiled. He was wrapped in the arms of the woman he loved and she was sleeping peacefully as if she belonged there. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She started to stir. She smiled as she realized where she was and who she was with as she felt Henry kiss the top of her head. She tilted her head up to him and was rewarded with a smile as she tentatively leaned up further for a good morning kiss. Henry did not disappoint as he lowered his mouth to her and sweetly kissed her further awake.

Betty shifted in his arms and propped herself up on her elbow as she now faced him. He did the same.

"Good morning, Henry."

"Good morning. How did you sleep ??"

"Really good, considering."

"Considering ?"

"Considering that was the most I've cried in weeks, maybe months, I wasn't expecting to sleep so well."

"You needed the sleep."

"I know."

Betty laid her head back on the pillow still facing him.

"And, I was glad to stay."

She smiled and shifted in the bed, laughing. He looked at her questioningly.

"What are you laughing at ?"

"I dreamt once you were in my bed."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, brushing his fingers across her face.

"You did ?"

"Yes. You were wearing more clothes that this though."

He looked down at his t-shirt, his dress shirt had been discarded sometime in the night, and laughed.

"Really ?"

She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it into place. She was so glad he was here, so glad he was back in New York.

"You're really here."

"I am and I am not going anywhere."

She smiled.

"I'm glad."

"I brought you something."

"You did ?"

"Actually, my mom gave it to me to give to you."

She looked at him, perplexed.

"What ?"

He lifted partially up off the bed into a sitting position and fished in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He brought his hand out of his pocket in a fist and smiled at her.

"Hold out your hand."

She also shifted on the bed to a sitting position and faced him hold out her hand, a smile on her face biting her lower lip.

He opened his hand over hers and the bracelet landed in the palm of her hand. She gently picked it up and turned it over in her hand.

"Oh Henry, it's beautiful. A daisy. I love it."

He took it from her to fasten it to her wrist.

"Here, let me."

She held her arm out and he fastened it on her wrist then turned her hand over palm up and lifted to his mouth and kissed her wrist and then continued.

"It was my grandmother's apparently. And, before I left Tucson my mom gave it to me to give to you. She knew how miserable I was without you and she was so happy that things were working out. She wants to meet you soon."

"I would love that."

She was remembering what he had said to her last night just before she burst into tears and she looked at him.

"What ?"

"So, did you mean what you said last night ?"

Henry gave her his best innocent look.

"What did I say ?"

Betty laughed and slapped at him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. When she was a mere whisper from his mouth, he snaked his free arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him as he leaned in and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, as he demanded entry into her mouth with a flick of his tongue across her lips. She welcomed the invasion and he slid down and rolled to his back pulling her on top of him. Her hands went immediately into his hair as his slid up her back one under the edge of her shirt and the other up into her hair.

He could not get close enough. She moaned as he broke their kiss and rolled them both over so that he was hovering above her. She was on fire and he could see it in her eyes as she lifted her head up begging him to continue what they had started. He knew he should pull back before he reached a point of no return but he had to tell her again.

"I love you."

He had to have another kiss and he lowered his mouth to hers and engulfed her in the heat of his mouth. She reached up and yanked the t-shirt he was wearing from the waistband of his slacks and allowed her hands access to the bare flesh beneath. She was turning him inside out. He reached between them and started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. This was new territory for them but she didn't stop him, just continued her assault of his mouth and neck all the while running her hands across the bare flesh of his chest, stomach and back.

As he finished unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, she had the overwhelming need to feel his flesh pressed against hers. His hands started an exploration of their own but she broke their kiss long enough to indicate with her eyes and her actions that she wanted his t-shirt off, immediately. He lifted up from her and removed it. She lifted up as well and shrugged the shirt from her shoulders and arms. As he lowered himself back to her, she moaned as his chest made contact with her and pulled him down harder to feel the full pressure of his body as it pressed into hers. Flesh to flesh, heartbeat to heartbeat.

"Henry……."

He stopped her with another searing kiss as she called out his name. The fire building within both of them was about to consume them. Henry had to stop this before it went any further; they weren't really ready for this. They still had not even had their first real date and he wanted their first time to be perfect. He pulled his mouth from hers as she quietly cried out at the loss of contact. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her forehead and her lips as he drew back further. She looked at him with confusion. She could barely breathe.

"What's wrong, why are you pulling away?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and into his hair as she tried to pull him back into her embrace. He rolled to his side pulling her with him as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Betty, I want you. You know that, you can feel it. But, we're not ready for this. We haven't even had our first date. And, this isn't exactly the location I had in mind."

He smiled at her and she smiled back with a little laugh. He was right. But, she had missed him so much that she was letting things get ahead of them. He continued, not letting go of her.

"I'm not going to stop feeling the way I do about you, ever. But, I am not going anywhere. Let's do this right. Please tell me you understand."

Henry pulled back and looked into Betty's eyes. There was something there, an understanding maybe, or something more. She smiled, leaned up and kissed his lips, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, too."

"Oh God……"

Henry's lips came crashing back down on hers and she wrapped her arms tightly around him as he carried her into another wave of passionate kisses and some serious exploration of exposed flesh. She lay wrapped in each other's arms kissing and touching for several more minutes before Betty made the move to pull away.

They were both breathless as she pulled the covers up around them and snuggled into Henry's arms with her head resting in his bare chest.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for ?"

"For loving me."

They lay there for a few more minutes just wrapped in each other's arms when Betty shivered. Henry pulled her closer.

"Cold ?"

"No, just a chill. I need to get up. It's almost 9:00a and I need to check on Hilda and I need to go into the office for a little bit this morning."

Betty sat up, retrieved her shirt and slipped her arms into it as Henry retrieved his t-shirt and did the same. Betty turned to get off the bed but Henry pulled her back down onto her back and moved over her with his weight propped up by his arms.

Betty laughed and looked up at him.

"You know, Betty, now that you told me you love me, I don't want to let you go."

"I promise, I'll be back."

She got a serious look on her face.

"You have no idea how much of a difference it makes now that you are here. Daniel is still in a coma and it's all I can do to keep everything at the office ready for his return and at the same time keep Nick and Alexis from moving in. And, even though Santos is through the worst of it and may be coming home soon, Justin and Hilda have needed me more than ever. And, my dad……."

Her voice broke and he pulled her close.

"I'm not going anywhere, Betty. And, I am here for you through all of this. At the end of every day you can tell me all about your day and I will be there to comfort you and offer you whatever support I can. You are never going to be alone again."

She really did love him.

"Well, could you give me a sample of what I have to look forward to once….."

Betty didn't finish her sentence because Henry captured her final words in a kiss. He lightly pressed his body into her as he savored the taste of her mouth on his again. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly to her as she began her own attack on his mouth. He moaned as she started to pull back then smiled as she sucked on his lower lip and then lowered her mouth to the underside of his chin on her way to his neck.

"Mmmmmm…..we really so need to get up and get moving, Betty."

She broke contact with him and smiled.

"Are you complaining ?"

"God, no. I just can't take much more of this without completely losing it and I thought we had decided….."

He didn't finish as she laid claim to his mouth once again. She pushed him up and away and he fell dramatically to his back as she laughed and quickly got up from the bed.

"Okay, I'm up."

"I can't move."

"Henry, quit playing. What happened to you being there for me, helping me, supporting me……. ?"

"Oh, that."

Betty threw a pillow at him and he slowly rolled over and got up from the bed.

"Yes, that."

Betty laughed.

"What ?"

"I really do like that unruly look you have going on."

Henry scowled and ran his fingers through in tousled hair.

"Don't make fun of me, I'm certain the current state of my hair is entirely your fault."

"Oh, really."

He came around the bed and grabbed her around the waist.

"Yes, as I recall you couldn't keep your hands out of it this morning. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder if you love me or my hair."

He bent down to kiss her but she escaped his grasp and moved to the doorway.

"Hmmmm, I see your point. Let me think about it."

With that she hurried out of the room and down the stairs with him nipping at her heels.

As they reached the living room she held out her hands to indicate that he should halt where he was and tried to look serious.

"Henry, I was kidding. Now, stop, I need to get to work."

Henry pretended to agree with her so she put her arms down at which point he jumped on her and threw her to the couch in a fit of laughter. He kissed her senseless yet again as they laughed and tickled each other. Finally after a few minutes of play, they agreed to get up and get on with their day.

Betty headed for the shower after finally getting Henry out the door with a few more kisses and a promise to meet him for lunch at 12:00n. Their first date. Once Henry left and was in the cab on the way home, he called his old boss at the MODE office and told him he would be in after lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty came downstairs a little bit later and found Hilda in the kitchen.

"Morning."

Hilda turned around and took in the sight before her.

"Wow. You look great. I guess everything with you and Henry is fixed."

Betty smiled, actually she glowed.

"I don't know what happened Hilda, it seems like one minute we were standing on that bridge saying goodbye and then the next he is back on that same bridge, I don't know, saving me I guess. He stayed over last night."

"Betty……."

Betty just smiled.

"Nothing happened, he just stayed with me."

"What about that girl ?"

Betty shook her head.

"The baby isn't his, she lied to him."

"That white-trash skank……."

Betty held her hand up to stop her sister's tirade.

"Hilda, don't waste your breath, it's over. He left there and he is back here and somehow I think everything is going to be okay. He loves me."

She smiled.

"And you ?"

"I love him. We've never even had one real date, but I just know he is the one Hilda. Oh, and how's Santos, I am so sorry I didn't come up last night."

"I'm not. You needed a break. I'm glad Henry kept you here. And what was with that car and Raul ?"

"I don't really know, Henry said not to ask. I think it was a MODE car though. And Santos ?"

"Oh, the doctor's say he is doing great. He should be home next week. He'll have to go to rehab for a month or so but we can get the wedding back on the calendar. Well, once we get dad home that is."

"I'm going to call the lawyer today when I get to the office. Hopefully, he'll have good news. Somehow, I think after last night, things are looking up."

"And Daniel ?"

"I don't know. He just won't wake up. I only saw him for a minute yesterday. I'd like to try and spend some more time with him today. We'll see."

Hilda came over and hugged Betty.

"Well, I'm glad Henry is back to share all of this drama with you. You have been so great with all of us but you need someone to take care of you sometimes."

"I love you Hilda."

"I love you too."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - to be continued - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note :** Whew ! As always, thank you for all of the reviews. I love this story so much but it means so much more that you guys like it too. I'm getting carried away though. First it was going to be 4 chapters, then 6 and now I am thinking 10. I know it has to come to an end soon because I have other ideas on my plate but I am enjoyhing it too much to stop yet. So, here is the next chapter - please enjoy and let me know what you think._

**Chapter 6**

Henry made it home around eight after the cab did some creative driving through morning traffic. He felt so refreshed after a good night's sleep. He jumped into the shower and changed into fresh clothes and then checked his answering machine. His mom had called to make sure he made it okay and that was it. He went around the apartment plugging lamps back in and his electronics. He checked the refrigerator, empty and warm. He turned it out and set the freezer to on, filling some ice trays. And, lastly, he opened the windows in the living room and one in the bedroom to air the stuffiness out. Then he sat down at the kitchen table and made some phone calls.

First to his mother, he told her that everything was great with he and Betty without going into all the detail. He did tell her he had given the bracelet to Betty and how much she loved it and was looking forward to meeting her. She was pleased.

Next, he called the goodwill and scheduled them to drop by that afternoon to pick up the hideous purple sofa he had let Charlie talk him into. He'd go with Betty later this week and pick something else out.

Lastly, he called his grandfather, a plan he had purposefully left out when he had talked to his mother earlier.

"_Grubstick Farms."_

"Hello, may I speak to Ezekiel Grubstick, please ?"

"_May I tell him who is calling ?"_

"His grandson, Henry."

"_I'll put you right through."_

"_Henry, is that you ?"_

"Yes, Grandfather it is me. How are you ?"

"_Well, I'm fine. I haven't heard from you in awhile, is everything okay ? Is your mother okay ?"_

It always gave his heart a tug when he heard his grandfather speak of Henry's mother, his daughter. He would never really understand why they were still estranged.

"She's fine, I'm fine. But Grandfather, I need your help with something."

"_Of course, how can I help you ?"_

"It's a legal issue. Do you still have that firm in Tucson under retainer, the one that helped you with the immigration issues some of your workers have faced ?"

"_Turner, Williams and Estes. Yes, of course. I use them for all of my legal issues, immigration and otherwise. You're having an immigration issue ?"_

"Not me, my girlfriend. It's her father, actually."

Henry smiled realizing that was the first time he had referred to Betty as his girlfriend.

"_Your girlfriend ?"_

"Yes, Betty, her father is in Mexico now and having some trouble getting back to the states."

Henry explained the situation the best that he could based on what he knew.

"_Henry, that sounds terrible, that poor girl, having to leave her father there while she came home. I'm sure she is heart-broken. Let me give Barry Turner a call and I'll get him to get his best guy on it right away. I'll give him your number and he can coordinate through you."_

"That would be great."

"_He'll have Betty's father home in no time."_

"Thank you, Grandfather."

"_No thanks required Henry, you just bring that girl of yours to see me sometime. Does she ride ?"_

Henry laughed.

"No, she had a recent experience riding that kind of turned her off the idea I'm afraid."

"_Well, no worries, she's welcome here for a visit anytime."_

"I'll make sure we visit soon."

Henry hung up the phone with a smile on his face. If he knew his grandfather, he knew that he'd be getting a call from a lawyer any minute. Henry had told Betty his grandparents had horses, and they did. He had just failed to mention that they owned the most successful farm specializing in the training of hunter/jumper horses in the country. His mother was estranged from her father because they had a falling out when she turned in her saddle for marriage and a family and it had become more strained when Henry's father had left. Henry's mom just couldn't forget even though she had let him have a relationship with his grandparents through the years. His grandparents had bought him the car at his mother's house for a high school graduation present and paid for his college and graduate school. They had given him a nice graduation present of cash when he moved to New York to help him get settled but they had never over indulged him at the request of his mother. And, they never encouraged him to come work for the business. Someday, Henry hoped his mother and grandfather would reconcile.

He looked at the clock, ten. He needed to finish getting ready so he could leave to meet Betty for lunch. He grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter just as the phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Henry, this is Barry Turner, one of your grandfather's attorneys. I understand you need some help with an immigration issue."_

Of course, it was one of the partners calling. He smiled. Everyone jumped for his grandfather not just horses.

"Yes, sir, that is correct."

Henry relayed the information as he knew it to the attorney and answered the questions he could.

"_Well, as luck would have it, I am in New York this week. Is there a chance I could meet with you and your girlfriend right away ?"_

"Yes, of course. When ?"

"_Well, I know this is short notice, but how about tonight ?"_

"No, that would be great. Betty's sister is planning a wedding and I know they want their father home soon for that."

"_How about drinks and dessert at the Gotham Bar and Grill in Greenwich Village, at say, nine ? The reservation will be under my name. "_

"We'll be there."

Henry was so excited he couldn't wait to tell Betty. He left the apartment and headed for MODE to pick her up. Once there, he stopped at the flower cart outside and picked out some pink Gerber daises for her desk along with a simple clear vase. He decided they might cheer her up while she was in the office this week.

When he reached the floor with her office, he exited the elevator and headed straight for her. She was on the phone as he approached and he set the vase on her desk with the flowers. She smiled and held up her hand to indicate she would only be another minute.

When she got off the phone he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss and then his usual illuminating smile. It felt really good to do that.

Betty blushed and smiled.

"Wow. That's going to be a nice way to start each day."

"Well, then I'll make sure once I am back at work , I stop by every morning."

She smiled and he looked at his watch.

"You ready for lunch. I have some news."

"Good, I hope. And, yes I am ready."

"Very good."

She stood up from her desk and straightened up. She hated leaving a cluttered desk and she knew she wouldn't be back today. She turned and smiled at him.

"Okay, ready."

As they left, she told Amanda she was leaving and could be reached on her mobile phone. It reminded her that she needed to tell Henry about the Amanda revelation that had happened too while he was gone. As they left Amanda's desk, Henry reached over and took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked down at their hands and back up at him and smiled.

They went to lunch at a little grill down near Daniel's hospital. Betty was going there after lunch to sit with him for a while while Henry went to meet with his old boss in the accounting department. They were nearly through with lunch when Henry decided to give her his news.

"Okay, so are you ready for my news ?"

"Oh I forgot Henry, I'm sorry. Yes, please."

"Well, remember when I told you at the Middle Ages that my grandparents had horses. That was kind of an understatement. They own one of the largest horse training farms in the country. It is my mom's parents and she is estranged from her father but I have a good relationship with them. They put me through college and have been there for me financially at important times in my life. They don't support me or anything, just helped with the bigger expenses."

He looked at her to see how she was taking this news. She seemed interested in where this was going so he continued.

"Well, as you can imagine, he has a lot of workers on the farm that immigrated to the United States and he has been heavily involved in helping those that needed legal assistance to stay in the United States. In fact, he has a law firm on retainer in Tucson that handles all of his legal issues. I called him this afternoon to see if he could help with your father's situation."

"Henry……"

"One of the attorneys called me back right before I came to meet you and he wants to meet with us tonight. He's actually in New York. Based on what I told him, and I know I don't know it all, he thinks he can help get your father back quickly. He'll work with the attorney you have in Mexico if you want but he has so much experience at this that if you want to use him instead, I think he will be a big help. What do you think ?"

"Henry, I can't believe you did all this. I am so grateful but we can't pay some high-priced attorney from Tucson."

"Betty, this firm would jump through hoops for my grandfather. There will be no fee to you. If anything, it will just be included in the retainer my grandfather pays monthly to them. He was happy to do it, he only wants to meet you someday in return. Maybe when all of this is behind us, you and I can work together to get he and my mom talking again."

"Deal."

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"I love you, you know that."

"I know it will help you to have your father back and that is what I am trying to do, help you. I love you too."

"So, when are we meeting this attorney and what do I need to bring ?"

Henry gave her the details of the meeting time and they agreed to meet at her place for dinner. He said he would pick up enough food for everyone and see her there at six. He figured that would give her some time with Daniel and still give them time to meet Mr. Turner at nine.

He walked her to the hospital entrance and kissed her a few times before leaving to head back to MODE.

The meeting with his former boss had gone well, Dave had been right, with all the drama at Meade they had not hired a replacement and they could use him back as soon as possible. He wanted to be there for Betty this week so he agreed to start back the following Monday.

After that he went home to meet the Goodwill people picking up the couch. They showed up at about three and after a chuckle or two over the color, loaded it on their truck outside and left.

"So long, moon color of empowerment."

Henry finished unpacking his clothes and soon it was nearing five so he headed outside to get a cab for the drive to Queens. He stopped on the way and picked up burgers and fries. He figured that was easy and universal.

When he got to the house, Jusin and Hilda were there but Betty was not. Hilda greeted him at the door.

"Food. Henry, come in. Betty called me and told me about the lawyer, I don't know how to thank you."

"It's no problem really. I know things here would be easier if your father were here. I just want to help."

Hilda hugged him impulsively. He wasn't quite sure what to do but he hugged her back.

"Justin ! Dinner is here, come downstairs."

"Where's Betty ?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, she called. She is on her way. Daniel woke up today. He is really out of it, still coming off the drugs but the doctors are optimistic. She waited with Daniel's father to see them so she is running late. But, she should he here any minute."

"I think I'll wait outside."

"Okay. Justin !!"

Henry walked back out on the patio to wait for her. He hadn't been sitting there long when a MODE car pulled up and Betty got out. He stood up and met her at the gate.

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm exhausted."

"I'm sure, but it sounds like it was a good day."

She smiled at him.

"In so many ways. I guess Hilda told you Daniel woke up."

"Yes, that's great. Listen I brought some burgers and fries. Why don't we go in and eat and then you and I can just sit on the couch and you can rest until it is time to leave and meet the lawyer."

"That sounds great."

They walked inside hand in hand and then to the kitchen. Hilda had everything laid out on the table and got everyone a glass of water. Hilda gave them an update on Santos, apparently he was coming home on Monday. She was going to have him stay here with her while he recovered.

After dinner, Justin cleaned up the kitchen and then headed up to his room. Hilda decided to go to bed early too, she was exhausted from the week and now that there was good news about Santos she felt she might get a good nights sleep.

Henry and Betty settled onto the couch. She snuggled up in his lap and he stroked her hair. She felt so content and peaceful. It was like he came back and now everything was just right.

"What are you thinking about ?"

"The same thing I have been thinking all day; how happy I am that you are back."

"I'm happy too. I wish we didn't have to go out so late tonight to meet the lawyer. I know you are tired."

"I am but if this is as promising as you say then I have to go. The sooner my father is back the better."

"I agree."

They sat there in silence for another hour and then Henry roused her from her rest to leave. They called a cab and were off to Greenwich Village. Once they arrived at the restaurant, Henry gave the host his name and they were lead to a corner table in the back. Mr. Turner rose and shook hands with both of them as introductions were made.

He motioned for them to sit and ordered coffee all around. He also insisted they order dessert. Betty decided she might need the caffeine and the sugar just to get through the meeting so she ordered a piece of the Gotham Chocolate Cake and hoped it was worth the twelve dollars Mr. Turner was paying for it. As it turned out, it was.

Henry noticed Mr. Turner was very patient and thoughtful as he listened to the situation from Betty. Then he asked several questions to make sure he understood everything. He took notes through the entire conversation while still meeting Betty's gaze as she spoke. When everything was laid out on the table. He sat quietly reviewing his notes and the documents Betty had brought along.

Henry reached over and took her hand in his with a squeeze and gave her his most encouraging smiled. She smiled back.

After a few more minutes, Mr. Turner looked up with a smile of his own directly at Betty.

"Ms. Suarez, with the information you have provided and my contacts in Mexico, I feel certain I can have your father home by the end of the week. Is that soon enough ?"

Betty nearly fell out of her chair. She looked at Henry and he smiled. She looked back at Mr. Turner.

"Are you serious ? I knew things were moving forward but I thought it would be a few weeks until everything was finalized."

"Well, the local government does tend to drag their heels in these matters, but I have some influence with people in key positions that should expedite the process.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"No thanks necessary, I'm happy to do it."

Betty exchanged phone numbers with Mr. Turner and gave him contact information for her father. He promised to get the ball rolling first thing in the morning. They exchanged goodbyes and left the restaurant.

Once in the cab, Betty turned to Henry, placed her hands on side of his face and kissed him deeply. He happily wrapped her in his arms and returned the gesture.

"Oh my God, I am so happy. I can't believe that you have been here for only forty-eight hours and my life has made a complete three-sixty."

"I'm glad."

They rode in silence the rest of the way home. Henry walked her to the door and after several goodnight kisses, agree to meet with her the next day for lunch.

_- - - - - - - - - - to be continued - - - - - - - - - -_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Azuthor's Note : **Again, I feel like I say this every time but never enough. Thanks for the reviews and the kind words...I'm pretty sure this is going to be 10 chapters with an epilogue. So, stay tuned for more. Please let me know what you think of this one. I want to send a big thanks out to my posse over on the instant-connection chat who truly inspire me to write every day - you guys are the greatest._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Henry woke up again refreshed and glad to be back in New York. He stayed around the apartment all morning still getting everything back in living condition. He stopped by the landlord's apartment and let him know he was back and dropped off a rent check. When he got back upstairs he poured himself a second cup of coffee and sat in his oversized chair to relax.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew the phone was ringing. He got up from the chair to find his phone and answered.

"Hello."

"_Henry."_

"Betty, hi. Are you okay ?"

"_I'm perfect. Mr. Turner just called. He got everything in motion, my father has a flight scheduled for Friday. He's coming home."_

"I'm so glad."

"_Are you still coming for lunch ?"_

"Yes, I am if that is still okay."

"_Of course. I am looking forward to it. Until I see you each day, I am still having a hard time believing you are back."_

"I am, and I'll prove it when I see you in about an hour."

"_Promises, promises."_

He laughed.

"I'll see you in an hour."

"_Okay."_

Henry hung up the phone with a smile. He messed around the apartment for another hour. He wanted to remember to ask Betty about going with him to get a new couch, maybe tomorrow afternoon. He was just about to head out when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find a delivery guy with a large box.

"Henry Grubstick?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Sign here."

Henry signed for the box and the delivery guy asked him where he wanted it. He directed him to the kitchen table and the guy set the box down.

"Thank you."

The guy nodded and left.

He went back over to the box and looked at the return address. His mom. There was an envelope taped to the outside which he ripped off, opened and read.

_Dear Henry,_

_I miss you already. I hope everything is going just how you wanted it to with Betty. I am so looking forward to meeting her. This box contains some things you left behind in your hurry to leave. I wasn't sure if I should keep them here or send them but I decided to go ahead and send them. _

_Take care, I love you._

_Mom_

Henry couldn't remember anything he left behind but apparently he had. He decided to wait and open the box when he got back this afternoon. He looked at his watch and realized he needed to leave to meet Betty or he would be late. He laid the letter on the table and headed out.

As he entered the Meade Building, he saw Marc and Amanda obviously headed out to lunch. He smiled as they passed and heard Amanda say his name and Betty's although he could not hear what she said. Not that he cared, any sentence with his and Betty's name in it was fine with him.

He took the elevator up to the MODE floor and stepped off heading toward Betty's desk. When he got there, she was not there. He imagined she was out running an errand so he sat down in the chair beside her desk to wait. Everything on her desk was the same with the addition of the gold crown from the Middle Ages. He smiled at the memory of placing it on her head that night.

Soon he felt her presence and in the next minute she turned the corner and he looked up with a smile.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi."

She looked at her watch.

"I'm a little late."

"Oh no, I just didn't even realize an hour had passed. I've been busy all morning. Daniel is feeling more like himself and has called me twenty times this morning with lists of things he wants me to bring by the hospital this afternoon."

"Anything I can do to help ?"

"No, I think I have everything in here."

She indicated with a nod of her head toward a very colorful tote that was stuffed with files and paper.

"Did you leave anything here ?"

She laughed.

"It makes you wonder, huh ? I think he's just worried because Alexis has been on her own for a month without him and he doesn't want to take a chance that she is trying to take over."

"Is there a chance ?"

"No, I don't think so. It seems the whole Meade family has come together after this crisis so I think things will be fine when he gets back which should be in another week."

"I'm sure you are glad, so you don't have to traipse back and forth to the hospital."

"I am. I'm ready if you are."

"I'm ready."

He helped her with the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. She laughed.

"Are you sure you want to carry that ? It's kinda bright."

"I'll carry it to lunch and then it is all yours for the trip to the hospital."

"Deal."

"By the way…….."

He stopped and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"…..a promise is a promise."

She smiled.

"Let's go."

They left the Meade Building and headed down the street to a deli they had gone to before, months ago before all the drama had come into their lives. It had been a fun lunch. They had played twenty questions, learning stuff about each other. That is when he had learned her favorite flowers, pizza and princess. She had learned his favorite color, pizza and super hero. Overall it had been a fun lunch.

This time as they walked in, Henry found them a table in the back and set down the bag. Betty got settled in her seat.

"I'll go place our order. Do you want the same thing you had the last time ?"

"You remember what I had last time ?"

"Do you remember what I had ?"

She laughed because she did.

"Yes, I'll have the same."

He walked off to order and just as he left her phone rang.

"Hello. Dad. Yes, I talked to Mr. Turner this morning and he told me. Well, you can thank him when you see him. Yes, everything is great. I can't get away from work but Hilda and Justin will be there to meet you. I know, I can't wait to see you."

Henry walked back up to the table and saw her smiling and talking on the phone and listened as she continued.

"I think she wants to wait until she sees you herself to set the date, but I think she has something in mind for like two weeks. Okay. Okay, I'll tell him. I love you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone smiling.

"Your dad ?"

"Yes, I can't believe he is going to be here in two days. Thank you again. And, he says thank you."

"You're both welcome. It sounded like Hilda has a date in mind for her wedding."

"Yes, two weeks from Saturday. You're going to go with me, right ?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good."

A waiter brought their lunch to the table and Betty smiled as she saw that Henry had indeed remember exactly what she had ordered when she had been here before. They ate and chatted for about an hour. Henry asked her about going with him to look at couches tomorrow and she had agreed. She told him about some of the other things that had happened while he had been gone, like Amanda's revelation that she was Faye's daughter. He had been surprised for about a minute and then had just shaken his head and laughed.

After lunch he walked her and her overstuffed bag down to the hospital. He kissed her and she took the bad from him with a groan and smile.

"Are we having dinner tonight ?"

"I would love that. But if you would rather go home after this and have an early night, I can just see you tomorrow. I think you need some rest, and I promise I am not going anywhere."

"Thanks. How about I call you when I get done here and then we can decide ?"

"That sounds good."

He kissed her again and lingered an extra couple of minutes as she wrapped her arms around him and kept him close. They said their goodbyes and he headed back to his place.

He took his time heading back, enjoying the city. He stopped at a grocery store on his block and picked up a few things for the refrigerator and the cabinets. Once home, he put everything away and checked for mail. His mail should be back at this address soon since he had filled out the paperwork on-line from Tucson.

He turned around from the kitchen and saw the box. He had no idea what he had left behind but he pulled out a steak knife from the drawer and ripped into the tape. As he opened the flaps, the first thing he saw was one of his dress shirts that must have been at the cleaners when his mom picked up cleaning. He lifted it out and realized it would need to be cleaned again so he turned to the bedroom and tossed it on a chair in there for the next time he went to the cleaners.

He came back into the kitchen area and pulled the flaps from the box back open. What he saw had an immediate effect on him bringing tears to his eyes. Books.

He pulled each one out slowly.

- The New Father  
- The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips and Advice for Dads-to-Be  
- Be Prepared: A Practical Handbook for New Dads  
- The Father's Almanac  
- The Joy of Fatherhood: The First Twelve Months  
- Step by Step Ultrasound in Obstetrics

As he set the last one down on the table he backed away. He kept backing into the living room until he felt the back of his legs hit the chair. He fell back into it with a small cry of anguish.

He had been so mad at Charlie for betraying him, he had rushed to confront her with the evidence and she had buckled under his accusations. His first thought after that had been Betty. He had wanted to get back to Betty and the life he had left behind here never giving thought to the life he had invested in and left behind there. Of course he wanted the books, his mother had been right to send them to him. After all, someday he hoped he would have another chance to be a father. But seeing them made him realize that he hadn't thought about the baby, until now.

Now suddenly he felt this overwhelming loss, as great as the loss had been when he walked away from Betty on that bridge over a month ago. It wasn't fair again. He had been excited about he baby, he had heard the strong heartbeat that day in the doctor's office and he had dreamed of the life they would share. He had even thought of names that he had wanted to suggest to Charlie once the date had gotten closer.

It was like she kept cheating him out of life. First she took away Betty and then he got Betty back. Now, he recognized that she took away his child too.

He looked back over at the books and he let his mind wander to the dreams he had for that child and he let the tears slip down his face. After awhile, his grief subsided and he got up and slowly went back to the box. There were a few more items that his mom had sent. He removed them from the box and then put the books back in. He closed the lid and went into his room. He opened the closet and put the box in the top shelf in the back. Someday, he would have a reason to get them down again, but for now they would keep there.

He left the bedroom and headed for the bathroom, got a washcloth and ran it under some cold water. He washed his face and dried and wiped his eyes. He was a mess. He decided to just jump in the shower to try and cool down and wash away the memories.

After his shower he threw on some jeans and a University of Arizona Beta Alpha Psi t-shirt that had seen better days and walked bare footed back into the living room. He had just sat down when the phone rang so he got back up to get it.

"Hello."

"_Hey, it's me."_

"Hey, me."

He smiled.

"_I'm done with Daniel. There isn't anything more I can do since he is just going to sit here and read through all this stuff. He says hi by the way. Do you want to get dinner ?"_

"Tell him I said hi and that I am glad he is feeling better."

"_I will."_

"As far as dinner, are you going to be upset if I say no ? I got home earlier and just got busy putting stuff away and I think I want to just stay home tonight, maybe get to bed early. I think the traveling has caught up with me."

"_No, of course not. Are you okay ? You sound a little, I don't know, sad or something."_

She didn't need to hear about his grieving for the baby.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"_Okay. Well, goodnight then. I love you, Henry."_

"I love you too. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Henry hung up the phone and laid his head back on the chair. He was sad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty hung up the phone and looked back at Daniel who was reading through some papers. He sensed her looking at him and looked up.

"Betty, is everything okay ?"

"I don't know. Henry said to tell you hi and that he is glad you are feeling better. He just sounded really sad. I think something is up."

"Are you going to see him tonight ?"

"No."

"Maybe you should. He's been through a lot lately too."

"He has. I think you're right. I'm going to head out. See you tomorrow ?"

"Why don't you take tomorrow off and spend the day with Henry. It's going to take me awhile to get through all this."

"Are you sure ?"

"Betty."

"Okay, you're sure. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

She left the hospital and headed home. After getting an update on Santos, she filled Hilda in on her conversation with Henry.

"I'm going to go over to his place. I've been so focused on my own drama I forgot what he has been through in the last week. Charlie's betrayal and finding out he is not going to be a father. I think maybe it all caught up to him today."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Hilda, I'm probably not going to come home tonight. Daniel gave me the day off tomorrow so I think I am going to plan on staying the night at his place, if he lets me."

Hilda smiled at her baby sister.

"Of course he will let you. Go take care of him. Justin and I are fine."

"Thanks."

Betty went upstairs and packed a small overnight bag and then left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry was still sitting in the chair when he heard a light knock at the door. What now ? He was in for the night and he did not need any more deliveries. He opened the door with a frustrated yank and on the other side stood………….sunshine.

"Betty."

She had a pizza box balanced in one hand and what looked like an overnight bag in the other. She held the pizza out to him.

"Pepperoni and mushroom on one side and pepperoni and olives on the other. You hungry ?"

He was actually.

"I am."

"Good."

He backed up and let her inside. She casually placed the bag she was carrying down near the door and followed him into the kitchen. He sat the pizza box down and came around the counter to her.

"What are you doing here ?"

"You sounded on the phone like you could use a hug."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close.

"I had a hard day today."

"You've been through a lot."

"It just all hit me today."

"What happened ?"

He pulled away from her hug and led her to the living room. They sat down together in the oversized chair and he pulled her close. He told her about the box he had received from his mom that day and the books. She could see he was trying to deal with the pain but he was hurting.

"Henry, I am so sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"I know, but I am sorry Charlie put you through that. It wasn't fair of her."

"No, it wasn't."

That sat in silence for a few more minutes and then she turned to look at him.

"Let's re-heat the pizza and eat. I brought a movie too and we can watch that and relax."

"Okay."

They headed to the kitchen and made plates with pizza and glasses of tea. They sat at the table and ate while Betty tried to keep the conversation light with talk of Hilda's upcoming wedding and the over the top preparations. She coaxed a couple of small smiles out of him and could tell he was feeling better.

After dinner, they cleaned up in the kitchen. Betty walked back into the living room and got her bag, she opened it up and pulled out three DVDs.

"Okay, we have National Treasure, Stomp The Yard or ….."

She smiled at him.

"….Cinderella."

He grinned. She was happy to see the full blown one finally.

"Oh, Cinderella, definitely."

He started to walk toward the bedroom and then looked back to her.

"Are you coming ?"

She looked confused.

"What ?"

"The TV and DVD player are in my room."

"Oh right, I'm coming."

He turned back around and went into the bedroom. She quietly spoke to herself.

"Are you sure this is a good idea ?"

She smiled and headed that way.

_- - - - - - to be continued - - - - - - -_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's notes :** It's been a busy week this week and hard to find time to update anything. But, I wanted to get this chapter out there today. It is a little longer than some. I struggled with deciding just how timid Betty would be the first time she was with Henry but I decided that one of the things I love about her is how comfortable she is with herself. So, she may not be quite as shy as we might think. Thanks to my friends at instant-connection for inspiration and support. This is dedicated to those that put out an APB on me yesterday. I needed a break. But, I'll be back soon. PLEASE read, enjoy and review._

**Chapter 8**

Betty walked into the bedroom and watched as Henry got the television and DVD player ready for their movie. She walked over and handed it to him with a smile. He smiled back and went to work putting the movie in. Betty turned around and surveyed the room. He had a queen size bed with a denim comforter and a bunch of pillows. Another stack of pillows were stacked in the corner of the room. I simple leather chair sat in the corner with a stack of dress shirts which she assumed made up a pile for the cleaners. There was a doorway which she decided must lead to a bathroom although she had seen a small half bath in the living room too. When she tuned back around she saw Henry standing with the remote in hand watching her.

"What do you think ?"

"I like it. It is very simple yet very cozy."

"I like pillows."

"I see that."

He smiled.

"So, you ready for the movie ?"

She nodded yes. He walked over, grabbed some extra pillows and plopped down on what she guessed was his side of the bed and she walked over to the other side and joined him. The both rearranged pillows until she was snuggled up next to him and they both had a great view of the TV.

Henry started the video and they watched the whole thing in silence. Betty loved Cinderella. She remembered her mom reading it to her when she was little but she also enjoyed watching the movie. At the end, when Prince Charming found Cinderella and put the glass slipper easily on her foot, it always made Betty smile from ear to ear.

Henry watched her as the movie came to an end. He couldn't help but smile at her smile.

"Mmmm……"

She looked up at him.

"What ?"

"I'm so happy being here with you. I just want to forget the last month ever happened."

He moved a lock of hair from her face.

"I'm happy too, finally. And, to be honest with all the drama I have been going through over the last month, having you back is such a relief. It's easy for me to just forget and think only about tomorrow and every other tomorrow."

"I'm glad."

She leaned up and kissed him gently on the mouth. He returned the kiss and they slid down from the pillows and lay together on the bed wrapping their arms around each other kissing.

Betty was thinking about where this was going and where she wanted it to go. It seemed in some ways sudden since they had just been back together for a few days but in some ways it seemed like it had taken them forever to get here. She wasn't about to stop things this time. She wanted to be as close to him as he would let her.

Henry pulled back as their kisses became more intense and Betty started pulling his t-shirt up his body.

"Betty….."

She stopped him by lifting up slightly and wrapped one arm around his neck and pulling him back down into another deep kiss. She trailed kisses down his neck and started to run her hands back up under his shirt and across his back.

He moaned and reached for her blouse and the meddlesome buttons keeping him from touching her the way she was touching him. She moved slightly to give him the access he needed and he quickly made work of the buttons and slipped the shirt from her shoulders. She shrugged it off, never letting her lips leave his until he leaned up and removed the t-shirt he was wearing.

This time he lowered himself back half covering her and pressing his bare chest into hers. Her breathing had become labored and she shivered. He sensed it immediately and broke their kiss.

"Are you cold ?"

She smiled, her kiss bruised lips tempting him back to her.

"A little, but not for long."

He smiled back and leaned down once again to kiss her swollen lips. The fire in both of them was growing to an unstoppable level.

The phone rang.

Henry groaned and pulled away. Betty tried to pull him back but he gave her two small kisses and pulled further away.

"I have to get it. I am expecting a call."

She looked at him with her most tempting stare. He laughed.

"Don't look at me like that, I'll be right back."

He begrudgingly got up off the bed and went into the living room. Betty heard him answer the phone and start talking. She looked around the room thinking about what was happening here. She was a little nervous for Henry to see her for the first time. She decided maybe it would be best for her to make herself comfortable before he came back. She saw a candle on each side of the bed. She opened the side table drawer and found a book of matches. She lit the candle on each side.

Quietly she got up from the bed and threw some of the extra pillows back in the corner of the room. She pulled back the comforter on both sides and piled pillows behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. She removed her pantyhose and put them on the arm of the chair in the corner. She tip-toed to the doorway but stayed out of sight of the living room. She turned out the overhead light so that only the candles glowed in the room. The darkness made her feel a little more covered and a little more bold. She walked back to the bed and removed her skirt, laying it in the chair too. Lastly, she climbed into the bed and removed her bra tossing it to the chair. She snuggled down into the covers and waited for Henry to return to the room.

Henry was standing on the far side of the living room talking to his grandfather. He turned just in time to see the light go out in his room and he furrowed his brow. What was going on in there ? He was momentarily distracted and then heard his grandfather call his name.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather, I've got to go. Yes, we'll talk once Betty's dad is back in the country. Thank you again."

Henry hung up the phone and put it back down on the cradle in the living room. He turned out the light and walked back toward the bedroom. As he approached the door he could see one candle glowing but when he entered the doorway he was not prepared for the sight before him. He drew a sudden breath.

"Betty."

She looked at him smiling. He thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment, in his bed. She lifted her hand and crooked a finger beckoning him toward her. He needed no encouragement. He walked to his side of the bed and started to put a knee down to come toward her and she placed her hand over the comforter, frowned and shook her head.

He stopped.

"You can't come in here with that many clothes on."

He smiled and stood back from the bed, undoing the belt at his waist and dropping his jeans to the ground revealing snug fitting boxer briefs which did little to hide his desire. As they fell, she lifted the comforter and invited him next to her. He climbed in slowly never taking his eyes from her. She still kept the sheet close to her not feeling entirely comfortable with her state of undress even though she knew this was exactly what she wanted. Once in bed, Henry drew her close and kissed her, sucking on her lower lip and wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"You are so beautiful."

"Because I am looking at you."

"Are you sure ?"

"I've never been more sure. I love you. I want to be with you."

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her and they let their passion and need take over. The candles burned down through the night as they made love, laughed and talked. At some point, Henry left her to get them some milk and cookies. Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms, content and happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Betty woke the next morning, it took her a few minutes to realize where she was and then she smiled, stretched and reached for her glasses on the side table. She had never felt more thoroughly loved in her life. She saw that Henry was not in bed with her and could hear the shower running in the bathroom. After a few minutes, she heard the water turn off and he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. When he saw that she was awake he smiled.

"Morning."

She smiled and stretched again, letting the covers fall dangerously low which Henry did not fail to notice.

"Good morning. What time is it ?"

"It's about nine. I'm going to run downstairs and get us a bagel and some coffee. You can take a shower while I am gone if you want. There are towels on the shelf in there."

"That sounds nice. Can you do me a favor and bring my bag in here from the living room ?"

"Sure."

He left the room and came back a few minutes later with her bag in hand. He walked around to her side of the bed and sat down, putting the bag on the floor.

"Is this an overnight bag ? Where you planning to seduce me last night, Miss Suarez."

She blushed and smiled. He loved her smile. He loved everything about her.

"Well, I'm not sure who seduced who, Mr. Grubstick, but I can assure you that I brought that bag in the hopes of waking up right here."

He leaned in and started to kiss her but she turned her head so he got her cheek instead. He leaned back frowning. She held her hand up to her mouth.

"Milk and cookie breath."

He laughed.

"Okay, milk and cookie breath, you get up and take a shower and I'll be back in a few with our breakfast. Any requests ?"

"Just that you hurry."

He smiled.

"I can do that."

He headed back to the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later with jeans on and no shirt. She snuggled back into the pillows and covers as she watched him finish dressing. He went to the dresser and pulled out a clean white t-shirt and then to the closet for a cotton simple patterned button-down shirt. Betty thought it was fun seeing him in something other than work clothes. He looked very handsome in his casual clothes without loosing that dorkiness she loved so much. He finished off with some socks and casual shoes.  
He walked toward her side of the bed again, intent on kissing her goodbye but she pulled the covers over her head as he approached. He laughed.

"Okay, okay….I'm going."

She peeked out from the covers and smiled as he went thru the doorway. Once he was gone, she got up from the bed and wrapped herself in the sheet, which was no longer tucked in to any side of the bed, around her and headed to the bathroom with her bag. She took her time in the shower, washing her hair and face. She loved using the soap that smelled like Henry and she felt refreshed. She stepped out a few minutes later, dressed in the clothes she had brought in her bag and dried her hair so it was only slightly damp. When she walked back in the bathroom she threw the sheet back on the bed and gathered her stuff from the chair and put it back in her bag. She went back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and she heard Henry come back into the apartment.

He was walking toward the bedroom when she walked out. As he got closer, he stopped.

"Can I kiss you now ?"

"Please."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her until she could barely breathe and then whispered in her ear.

"Last night was amazing. Thank you."

She kissed his cheek and pulled back from him.

"It was. And, I think I owe you the thank you for that."

He smiled.

"Well, maybe we can thank each other later. Right now I have coffee and bagels and we have some errands to run today."

He pulled her into the kitchen and they sat at the table eating bagels, drinking coffee and planning their day. Soon after eating, they left the apartment and walked hand in hand through Central Park, fed the ducks and watched everyone in the park enjoying their day. Henry bought her flowers and sometime after noon they got a picnic lunch from a deli and ate in the park.

That afternoon they went and looked for a new couch for Henry. They tested each one to make sure they could lie on it comfortably in each other's arms and finally found the perfect one. It was a deep shade of brown, the same as Betty's eyes, Henry said. It would be delivered the next afternoon.

They got back to Henry's apartment later that afternoon and decided they needed a nap. After re-making the bed, they laid on top of the comforter with a blanket thrown over them and napped in each other's arms until dinnertime.

"I can't stay tonight. I need to go home and help Hilda around the house since Dad is coming home tomorrow."

Henry frowned.

"If that's the case. How about I take you out to dinner and then home ?"

"That sounds nice."

They kissed for a few minutes and then Henry went in the other room to call a cab. They left and headed for one of Betty's favorite restaurants in Queens. Henry dropped her off at her house a couple of hours later with plans for lunch the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day was busy at MODE, Betty had stopped by the hospital that morning before work and retrieved all of the papers she had left with Daniel on Wednesday. He had a lot of notes for her and a long list of things he wanted her to do when she got back to the office. She spent all morning going through the pile and organizing it for the rest of the day. She hadn't even noticed the time, until she felt someone standing next to her. She looked up from her desk and blew a strand of hair from her face, adjusting her glasses at the same time.

"Henry."

He leaned down and kissed her, whispering in her ear.

"I missed you last night."

She smiled.

"I missed you too."

"Busy today ?"

"You have no idea."

"Can I steal you away for lunch ?"

"You can if we can just eat here in the cafeteria. I have a ton to do and if there is any chance of me getting out of here a little early to see Dad, I'm going to have to really get to it this afternoon."

"That's fine with me. Ready ?"

"Yes."

They had a quick but nice lunch in the cafeteria. She agreed to call him when she was winding down and he would meet her outside with a cab. They were all having dinner at the Suarez house tonight in honor of her dad being home and Ignacio had been adamant that Henry attend.

Betty went back to work after Henry left and he went down to the Human Resources department to make sure all of his paperwork was in order for him to start back to work on Monday. He stopped by the accounting department and checked out his desk. Basically it was the same as he left it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty stapled the last set of papers, and gathered up the outgoing mail. She had some copies to make and two faxes to send and then she was going to be ready. She looked at her watch, four o'clock, not bad. She picked up her phone and called Henry's cell.

"Hi, it's me. I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. Okay, thanks."

She dropped the outgoing mail at Amanda's desk and headed to the copy room. She made her copies and then stopped at the fax machine to fax the two documents Daniel wanted sent to two contacts in Europe.

She got her bag together and straightened her desk. She headed out a few minutes later. When she walked outside, Henry was standing leaned up against a cab outside and he rushed forward to take her bag from her. He kissed her cheek and took her hand in his.

"I can't wait to see him, Henry."

"I know. I am glad that he is back."

Henry was also a little nervous. His and Betty's relationship had taken quite a turn since Betty's dad had been gone and Henry had never even met the man. They arrived at the house and Betty bounded out of the cab. Henry paid the fare and followed her in a few minutes later. Once inside, he set her bag down just inside the door and watched as she hugged and was hugged by her father. Tears were flowing down her face and Henry was happy that she was so happy.

Ignacio kissed her forehead and then saw Henry standing back in the doorway. He smiled and Henry smiled back. He pulled Betty away slightly.

"Betty, are you going to introduce me to the person that made this possible."

She turned and looked at Henry motioning for him to come forward.

"Dad, this is Henry. Henry, my dad."

Henry stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Mr. Suarez, welcome home."

Ignacio shook his hand and then stepped forward and gave the young man a fatherly hug. He had seen the way Betty's eyes lit up when she looked at him a few minutes ago.

"Henry, you can call me Ignacio. I want to thank you for all of your help getting me home. That lawyer you had contact me was able to cut through all of the red tape in one day. It was amazing."

Henry smiled.

"Well, it was my pleasure, sir. Your daughters needed you and it was something I could do to help them. They've had a lot going on. I know having you home will help."

Betty put her arm around him and looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back.

Hilda came in from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready."

She smiled at her father and at Henry.

They all went into the dining room and sat down to eat. Henry sat with them in the living room after dinner and talked and laughed listening to the stories Ignacio had about the family in Mexico. It was getting late and he saw Betty yawn a couple of times.

"Well, it's getting late and I need to head home so you can have some family time and get to bed. I'm sure you are all tired from a long day."

Henry stood from the couch and everyone else stood too. He said his goodbyes and then Betty walked with him outside while Ignacio called for a cab.

"Thanks again Henry for getting him back so soon."

He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly.

"Anything for you."

He hugged her in a warm embrace. The cab came down the street and they walked to the street and he kissed her goodbye. He got into he cab and rolled down the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me in the morning."

"I will."

She waved as the cab drove off. She watched it until in turned the corner at the end of the street and then went back inside.

Her dad was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"So, that was Henry."

She smiled.

"It was."

"I like him."

She came over, leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Good, because I love him. Goodnight, Dad. I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Goodnight, sweetheart."

- - - - - - - - - - _to be continued - - - - - - - - - - _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes :** Well, this one has been in the works for a few days. I think being the romantic that I am, it is my favorite chapter. I even cried while writing one part, I bet you can guess once you read it. Normally, I try to keep my chapters around 3000 words...but this chapter has a special dedication to my friend TERI whose BIRTHDAY is today !! HAPPY BIRTHDAY !! and so this one is a whopping 4500 words in her honor. I appreciate all the reviews and they do inspire to write more and faster when I know people are reading. Since this was a long one...this is the LAST chapter in the story, but there will be a fun little epilogue posted tomorrow to technically complete it. So, please read, enjoy and drop me a review to let me know what you thought or even to wish Teri a Happy Birthday on her special day._

**Chapter 9**

The next two weeks were a whirlwind of activity. Hilda and Santos were busy putting the final details on the wedding and Betty was trying to help as much as possible. Since Justin was out of school for the summer, he had also been a big help especially when it came to taking Betty shopping for a bridesmaid dress. They ended up picking out a simple purple dress with a high waist and bow made out of a lightweight cotton fabric. It was floor length and they found perfect shoes to go with it. Betty had twirled around in delight when she had tried it on and Justin had said it was made for her. She wouldn't let Henry see it but did fill him in on the purple shade in case he wanted to match his tie to her.

Daniel was back at work and so was Henry. Betty was busy at work every day and Henry had to drag her away at lunch for a break. Even Daniel had insisted she get away from her desk for a while. They went to dinner a couple of nights when she didn't have something to do for the wedding and she even spent the night at his place a couple of times too. Any chance they had to steal some time together was valued by both of them and they kept reminding themselves that soon the wedding would be behind them and they could finally focus on their own lives and future.

They never really talked about the long-term but at the same time, neither of them imagined any day without the other one in it. Before long, it was the day of Hilda's wedding. Henry had rented an Expedition to carry the girls from the house to the church and Ignacio was in charge of the boys. Hilda had Betty and one of her friends from high school as bridesmaids with Betty as the maid of honor. Santos had asked Justin to be his best man and Henry to also stand up as a groomsman. Henry had been honored and flattered at his request.

Justin had greeted him at the door when he arrived wearing a simple black tux with a cummerbund and bow tie to hopefully match Betty's dress. Justin confirmed it.

"That is the exact purple of Aunt Betty's dress."

"Good. You look very nice."

Just turned around and posed with his black tux and magenta tie and cummerbund that Henry imagined matched the other bridesmaid dress. Ignacio came down the stairs a moment later also wearing a black tux with only a black bow tie, no cummerbund.

"Henry, the girls should be down in a minute. Justin and I are leaving to get Santos and we will see you at the church. Did you see the limo outside ?"

"Yes, sir, it is out there ready and waiting."

"Perfect. You look very nice Henry. Just wait until you see my Betty. She looks lovely."

Henry smiled.

"She always does."

Ignacio patted Henry on the shoulder and smiled. He herded Justin out the door and they left. Henry looked at his watch and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Betty ! It's time to go. We're going to be late."

She yelled down to him.

"I'll be down in one minute."

He turned and walked toward the living room and a few seconds later heard someone on the stairs and turned around. It was a good thing he was standing near a wall as he reached up to steady himself as Betty came down the stairs.

She was radiant. The purple dress looked perfect on her. Her hair was down as usual, but there was a small headband that pulled it back slightly from her face and had small purple and pink flowers woven into it. She smiled at him as she touched the bottom step. He had no words.

"Wow. Betty, you look breathtaking. That color is perfect on you."

She gave him the once over as well and returned the compliment.

"Well, you look pretty handsome yourself."

Having regained his composure, he took the few steps needed to reach her and bent down to claim her lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her and twirled her around into the entryway before setting her back down and pulling slightly away.

"I can't wait to walk you down the aisle."

And even though she knew he meant today as her escort there was something in his words and the look he gave her that told her he also meant much more.

"Neither can I."

He leaned back down and kissed her again and again until they both heard a cough from the stairway.

"Excuse me, this is MY wedding day. Focus people, on the bride."

Henry and Betty both blushed and pulled apart as Hilda drifted down the stairs looking radiant in her mother's wedding dress. Henry was the first to speak.

"Hilda, you look lovely."

Hilda smiled at him.

"Thank you, thank you. Betty, do you have my bag ?"

Betty walked over to the coffee table and picked up her bag and Hilda's.

"Right here and I have the ring."

"Okay then, I am ready to go. I'm getting married, I'm getting married."

Betty and Henry both smiled at her happiness. She had been through so much in the last two months, they all had and this was going to be a wonderful day. They left the house for the church a few minutes later.

The ceremony had been simple and short. Henry had walked Betty down the aisle and Justin had walked the other bridesmaid down. There had been about fifty guests mostly from the neighborhood. Neither Henry nor Betty could keep their eyes from each other and neither paid much attention until Hilda and Santos were pronounced husband and wife. There was a small reception after the wedding in the church social room. They served cake and punch and one of Santo's buddies acted as DJ. Betty danced with her dad after he had danced with Hilda and then she saw Henry approach her from across the room.

He held out his hand and bowed.

"May I have this dance, my lady ?"

"Our first dance."

He smiled.

"Our first dance."

He led her out onto the dance floor and pulled her close in his arms as they found the rhythm of the music and began to dance. Soon it was as if there were no other people in the room but them as song after song swept them away. Ignacio watched them from the bride's table at the front of the room. He was happy to see his youngest so happy and he was pleased with her choice. Henry was a fine man and one that he could tell was determined to make his little girl happy.

Finally, when the DJ took a break, Justin came over to them while they were still dancing to a song that was no longer playing.

"Um, Aunt Betty…."

Betty stayed in Henry's arms.

"Yes, Justin."

"The DJ is taking a break."

Betty pulled away from Henry, embarrassed to realize that everyone else had left the dance floor and they were indeed the only ones dancing. She looked at Henry with a grin and he looked at Justin.

"I guess we should stop dancing then."

Betty laughed and Justin rolled his eyes and walked off. Henry laughed and took Betty's hand in his walking her back to the table where her father was sitting.

"You two looked very nice together out there."

Betty looked at Henry and smiled. Hilda and Santos walked over and Hilda let them know they were about to leave. The DJ announced that the newlyweds were leaving which left only the bouquet and garter toss. Of course, as planned by Hilda and Santos, Henry and Betty were the designated targets and both blushed scarlet when they caught their prize. The photographer took a few more shots of the event and then Hilda and Santos left in the limo under a downpour of rice.

Over the next thirty minutes, the remaining guests said their goodbyes and also headed out. Betty kicked off her shoes and she, Henry, Ignacio, Justin and a couple of the church ladies that had come in to help with the reception cleaned up the room and gathered the items that were going back to the Suarez house. Henry loaded everything into the back of the Expedition while Ignacio made sure everything was locked up and that the church ladies were on their way safely home.

Everyone climbed into the car for the drive home. Once in Queens, they unloaded the car and came inside. Ignacio sent Justin off to bed and he told Betty and Henry goodnight himself after he made sure everything was locked up downstairs. He leaned down and kissed Betty, whispering in her ear.

"Mija, Te vas a quedar esta noche?"

"No."

He leaned back and kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Te veo mañaña."

"Si."

Ignacio turned to Henry.

"Goodnight Henry and thank you for your help today."

"It was my pleasure, sir."

Ignacio turned and walked away from them and up the stairs. Henry sat down on the couch and pulled Betty down with him wrapping his arms around her.

"Tired ?"

"A little."

He ran his hands down her side and snuggled her closer.

"What did your father say to you ?"

She looked up at him and laughed.

"He wanted to know if I was staying here tonight."

Henry looked slightly embarrassed to have had Betty's father ask that question in front of him even though he hadn't been able to understand it.

"And you said no and he said what ?"

"He said he would see me tomorrow."

"Wow."

Betty laughed.

"I guess you're going to have to make an honest woman out of me eventually."

He laughed.

"I guess so. Well, if we are going, let's go."

She leaned up from him on the couch, turned slightly in his arms and kissed him.

"Let me go up and get some clothes for tomorrow."

"You have stuff at my place. "

"Okay, then let's go."

They quietly left the house and headed for Henry's apartment. She had left a few things there over time and Henry had even given her a drawer in his dresser. She had a toothbrush there and a few other things. She loved staying with him for many reasons. One, she always slept so much better when she was there. She had never been one to sleep in, but when she stayed over at his house on the weekend they would both sleep later than normal. Two, even after all of the these weeks, she still felt uneasy when they were apart. She should feel confident that he wasn't going anywhere but she never quite was. There were other reasons but those were the two that were always at the top of the list.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She hadn't even noticed that they had stopped at Henry's building until he spoke.

"Sorry. Nothing really, I was just thinking about how much I love staying over here."

He smiled at her.

"I love you staying over here too."

They headed upstairs to the apartment and settled in for the night. They were both exhausted and were content just falling into bed and into each other's arms for a good night's sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Suarez house was jumping two weeks later when Santos and Hilda returned from their honeymoon. Ignacio had planned a big cookout at the house after spending all day supervising his new son-in-laws move into the house. There was nothing Ignacio loved more than a full house.

He stood in the backyard manning the grill while some of the guys that had helped Santos played a game of football in the backyard. Betty, Hilda and some other female friends were in the kitchen cooking and Henry and Justin had an intense game of chess going on one of the picnic tables. Henry had been teaching Justin the game the last few weekends he had been over and Justin had really picked up on it. Outside lights were strung around the yard and patio to light up the place once the sun started going down.

Hilda stuck her head out the back door and yelled for Justin.

"Justin, Marco is on the phone for you."

"Be right there, mom. Henry, can we take a break ?"

"Of course, I'll go talk to your grandpa while you are inside."

Justin left the chess game and headed inside and Henry walked over to where Ignacio was grilling.

"You know, you are really great with Justin."

"He is a good kid."

"He is."

Henry had wanted time alone to talk to Ignacio all week and he had a feeling this was the closest he was going to get.

"Mr. Suarez…."

"Henry, please, Ignacio…."

"I think I'll stay with Mr. Suarez for this conversation if you don't mind."

Ignacio laughed.

"Okay, what's on your mind, son ?"

Henry loved it when he called him son, which he did fairly often. Henry started talking and Ignacio hung on his every word listening intently as Henry made his case. Henry was nervous but he had planned out his words for days. When he was done, Ignacio patted him on the shoulder and smiled. He spoke to Henry for a few minutes and Henry smiled and nodded. When they were done with their conversation, Ignacio shook his hand and then pulled Henry into a quick hug. Henry grinned from ear to ear. Justin came bounding out of the house.

"Henry, I'm back. I think I have you in two moves, let's play."

Henry turned and smiled at him.

"I don't know about that, I'm feeling pretty lucky right now."

They sat down to finish their game. The food was ready a short while later and everyone gathered at the picnic table and started passing things around. Betty helped get everything on the table and made sure everyone was served before she came over and sat down next to Henry. She leaned over and kissed him. He licked his lips.

"Yum, salty…..margarita ?"

She laughed.

"Yes, we mixed up a batch in the kitchen."

Everyone laughed and talked and enjoyed their meal. Afterwards, everyone helped clean up and then they all went and sat on the front porch and steps to enjoy the evening and watch people wander around the neighborhood. Henry loved evenings like this and when he left Betty that night with a promise to take her to lunch tomorrow at work, he was happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At lunch the next day, Betty was complaining about having Santos in the house and Henry told her he was glad because maybe it meant she would come stay with him more often. She laughed.

"One track mind…."

He took her hand across the table.

"You know, next week is our three month anniversary."

"Henry, you've only been back for like six weeks."

He got this sad look his face.

"You don't remember ?"

"Remember what ? You've been back six weeks."

He pouted, teasing her.

"Well, even though you don't remember, I'm taking you out. Maybe then you will remember."

She laughed.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't know what you are talking about, but okay. Where are we going ?"

"It's a surprise. Just casual dress. I'll pick you up next Friday at eight."

She frowned.

"You act like I am not going to see you until then."

"Well, you will see me the rest of this week, but I am going to Tucson on Sunday for a few days to see my mom and then I will be back in time for our date, so I wanted to make the plans now."

"I didn't know you were going to Tucson."

"I'm telling you now. I just made the plans last night when I got home."

She knew that Tucson meant home and his mother to Henry, but to her it meant Charlie.

"Is everything okay ?"

"Yes, don't worry, everything is fine. I'll be spending the entire time with my mom, and possibly see my grandfather, but no one else knows I am coming in town."

He held her hand in his and lifted it to kiss her. She smiled weakly.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, but I'll call you every night and we can talk as long as you want."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the week went quickly because Betty couldn't stop thinking about Henry leaving and going to Tucson. She spent the night at his place Friday and Saturday and they had spent most of their time in bed making up in advance for time lost while he was away.

She helped him pack Sunday afternoon and then rode with him in the cab to the airport. Once there, he kissed her goodbye and promised to call her as soon as he landed.

She knew everything was okay and that he would be back, but when he headed into the airport and out of sight a few worried tears fell down her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry arrived in Tucson Sunday night and his mom was there to greet him at the airport. They spent several days together talking and just hanging out together. He had come for a few reasons and the second day he was there he broached the most sensitive with her.

"Mom, for me, for this, can't you at least try to forgive him ?"

"Henry, the feelings go deep with your grandfather and I, it's not that easy."

"He always asks about you when I talk to him and he seems genuinely interested and concerned about how you are doing. All I am asking is that you think about it, for me."

"Alright, I'll think about it."

She hugged him good night and went to bed.

Henry called Betty as usual and they talked deep into the night. He told her he was going to see his grandfather the next day and then he would be home late Thursday night. It seemed to both of them like he had been gone forever.

Henry had a great visit with his grandfather and talked to him also about his life in New York and his plans. He left after dinner that night having promised to bring Betty on his next visit. As he and his grandfather said their goodbyes on the front porch, his grandfather's assistant came out with a package and handed it to his grandfather.

"Thank you, Taggert."

Henry looked from the assistant to his grandfather and then his grandfather handed him the package.

"Promise me you won't open this until you are on the plane or at home but keep it safe."

Henry smiled.

"Okay, grandfather. I don't know what you are up to but I promise."

They hugged goodbye and Henry left. He got home late but his mom was waiting for him in the living room. She saw the package in his hands.

"What's that ?"

"I don't know. He told me to wait until I was home or on the plane to open it and to keep it safe. You never know with him."

"He is an interesting man."

"He is. I'm going to bed, mom. I'm leaving tomorrow so I thought maybe we could have lunch in town and then go to the airport."

"Sounds good, sweetheart."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry left the next day as planned and got into New Work late. He had insisted that Betty not come to get him and that he would see her at work the next day and then for their date the next night. She had wanted to come over but he had finally convinced her she would need her rest for the next night and she had laughed and agreed.

Once settled in at home, he sat on the couch and opened the package from his grandfather. When he saw what was inside, he gasped. There was also a card with his grandfather's writing on the outside.

He opened and read the letter carefully. When he was done, a lone tear fell down his face and he closed his eyes, turned his head up and whispered.

"Thank you, grandmother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty was busy working at her desk with an arm with a bouquet of pink Gerber daises snaked around her and she felt his breath on her ear.

"Henry !"

She jumped up from her desk nearly knocking his glasses off and flung her arms around him. They kissed for a few minutes until Daniel coughed from his office and then they pulled apart reluctantly. Daniel smiled at them.

"I'm glad your back, Henry, she had been moping around all week."

Henry smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I'm glad to be back."

They had lunch later that day and then Henry reminded her he would pick her up at eight that night for their date.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty finished getting ready for her date and headed downstairs. Justin and Santos were sitting on the couch and they looked like they were up to something.

"What are you two doing ?"

"Nothing, waiting for mom and grandpa."

"Are you going somewhere ?"

"We're going out to eat."

Betty looked at her watch, it was seven-forty-five.

"Kind of late."

"Well, you know how long it takes mom to get ready."

She wasn't buying it but just then Hilda came downstairs and Ignacio came in the front door announcing that their cab was there. With barely two more words, the whole bunch of them were out the door. Betty shook her head and laughed.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door and she opened it to Henry, who had his own cab waiting at the curb. He leaned in and kissed her.

"You ready to go ?"

"I guess."

He was acting strange too. He smiled and they left. Once in the cab, Betty pressed him for their destination.

"So, where are we going ?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see soon enough."

He smiled at her and took her hand in his bringing it to his mouth.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He was right, as soon as they turned onto a familiar street she knew exactly where they were going. The Middle Ages.

"Henry, The Middle Ages ?"

He smiled at her. She tried to think back about the last time they were there, was it three months ago. She guessed it was. What was he up to ? They went inside and the place was as busy as it had been that night. The hostess came up to them and Henry spoke to her out of ear range and then she led them to a private room neat the back of the restaurant. The table was set for more than the two of them and Betty looked at him confused.

"Patience."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Come with me."

He led her out of the room and toward the infamous log on the other side of the restaurant. No one was on it and there were not very many people in that area of the restaurant so it was a little quieter. He led her out to the middle of the mat, near where he had fallen that night and once they were standing facing each other he took both of her hands in his.

"Henry, what's going on ?"

He bent down to one knee still holding one of her hands. Her free hand flew to her mouth and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Betty, you said you didn't remember this was our three month anniversary but I have never forgotten. It was here on this spot that I first told you I loved you and today I am telling you again. I love you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Betty, in front of your family and friends, and with the blessing of your father, I am asking you, will you marry me?"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she was trying to wipe them from her face. She could not believe this was happening and she could not have been happier in this moment.

"I didn't think you remembered that night. Henry, I love you and of course I will marry you."

He stood up and gathered her in his arms kissing her again and again. A few minutes later she realized there was clapping behind them and she turned around to see her father, Hilda, Justin, Santos, Christina and Daniel all smiling and clapping.

"Oh my gosh, you are all here."

She looked back at Henry.

"I thought you'd want them here."

"I would and I do. I love you so much."

There was more hugging and kissing and then Henry pulled a small box from his pocket. The crowd was silent again. He opened it to her and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Oh, Henry, it is too much."

He took it from the box and slid it onto her finger, kissing the place where he had put it.

"It was my grandmother's. My grandfather gave it to me when I was in Tucson this week and he wanted me to give it to you."

"It's gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it. He can't wait to meet you. He and my mom."

She smiled up at him.

"I can't wait either."

They are slowly made their way to the table they had reserved and enjoyed the dinner and company that Henry had arranged. Ignacio came over at one point and congratulated them and told Betty how happy he was for her. Betty and Henry could not take their eyes off of each other all night and were glad when the evening was over and they could head back to Henry's place.

They spent the night talking about their future and making love. It was another day they would never forget.

_- - - - - - - to be continued - - - - - - - -_


	10. Epilogue

_**Author's Notes :** For me it is always sad to actually FINISH a story. I just want them to go on and on. But I have a lot of other ideas in the works so I will just go on to the next one. This is the conclusion to the story set about 18 months after the the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE read and review._

**Epilogue **

It seemed like yesterday that Henry had asked Betty to marry him. Yet here they were sharing their 1st Christmas together as husband and wife. They were engaged last July and then nine months later on the one-year anniversary of the first time Henry told her he loved her, they were married. And, now seven months later they were hosting their first family Christmas at their new house in Queens.

Hilda, Santos and Justin were there. Ignacio was there. Henry's mother and grandfather were there. It had taken a lot of nudging from Henry and Betty and lots of trips to Arizona but they were finally making progress with their own reconciliation. Henry could not be happier.

He walked from the kitchen back into the living room where everyone was laughing and drinking eggnog or coffee. It was still early.

Henry was in charge of handing out gifts and everyone was having fun watching each person open their gifts. The process was long but fun. They were about halfway through when Betty caught his attention.

"What is it, sweetheart ?"

"Do you see that box back there in the corner, the green plaid one with the red bow ?"

Henry looked under the tree for the package Betty was describing.

"Further back, in the corner."

He finally saw it and pulled it out. He read the card, it was from her to him. He looked up at her confused.

"Betty, I thought we agreed to no gifts with the house and everything."

She smiled, something he could never resist.

"I know but it is just something little. Open it."

Everyone in the room was quiet and had their eyes on him. Why did he feel like everyone knew something that he didn't ?

He removed the ribbon from the box and then the paper. He lifted the lid and pulled the tissue paper back. He gasped and then looked at Betty. She had tears in her eyes and when he looked at her she just nodded, yes.

Finally Hilda broke the silence.

"Come on, what is it ?"

Tears rimmed his own eyes as he pulled the present from the box, everyone made their own little noise as he lifted the yellow baby onesie from the box and turned it around to show everyone, in black letters on the front it said "Daddy's Little Tax Deduction".

Everyone looked at Betty and she had eyes only for Henry. He had eyes only for her. He sat the box down in front of him and got up. She stood up from the couch and he hugged her and twirled her around the room as everyone moved to get out of the way.

He sat her down as if she might break and then frowned.

"I shouldn't have done that. Are you okay ?"

She laughed.

"Henry, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I hope you twirl me around a million more times between now and July."

"July ? The baby is due in July ?"

"Yes, by my calculations. I have a doctor's appointment next week. I think it is time that you got those books back out that your mom sent you and start reading again."

With everyone watching them Henry couldn't help himself, he bent down and hugged Betty around the waist with his head near her belly. She put her hands on his head in his hair and laughed.

"You can talk to the baby later, sweetheart. We have company."

Henry straightened back up and looked around.

"Sorry, everyone."

Everyone started talking at once and everyone came over to congratulate them. Henry's mother and grandfather pulled him to the side, elated over the news and started gushing to him. He was beaming like the proud father he already was.

Hilda, Santos, Ignacio and Justin all stood by Betty and were talking to her about the baby. Hilda had actually known before today, Betty had told her in confidence after Hilda has guessed that something was up.

Finally, after a few minutes, Justin spoke up.

"Um, can we open the rest of the presents ?"

Everyone turned to him and laughed. Betty answered.

"Yes, of course. Let's finish."

Everyone slowly returned to their seats and Henry sat down next to Betty on the couch leaving Ignacio in charge of handing out gifts. The festive mood continued as the rest of the presents were opened.

Hilda, Betty and Henry's mother worked in the kitchen getting their late lunch on the table and Ignacio and Santos manned the turkey on the smoker outside. Henrys attempts to stay outside with the men were for naught as he kept coming in to check on Betty, making sure she wasn't doing too much.

She laughed every time he came in the room and as soon as he left, Hilda and his mother laughed too.

"Betty, when I get home I will go through the attic and send you some of Henry's baby things, there may be some stuff you can use for the baby's room."

"That would be great. I can't even imagine Henry as a baby. I bet he was adorable. I hope the baby has his smile."

"You both have radiant smiles. The baby will be gorgeous."

Betty smiled at her.

They finished getting dinner together and everyone enjoyed the mid-day meal. It was early evening when everyone finally started leaving. Even though Henry and Betty had insisted that his mother and grandfather stay with them for the holidays they had taken rooms at a hotel in town. They were the last to leave and Betty and Henry stood in the front yard, arms around each other as they waved goodbye.

They walked back into the house hand in hand. As soon as they were inside, Henry lifted Betty in a hug and twirled her around the room. She laughed as he set her back down.

"I love you, Betty."

"I love you too."

"We're having a baby."

"Our first baby."

He grinned.

"Our first baby."

That sat on the couch in the living room and looked at the Christmas tree lights and snuggled close. Henry ran his hands through her hair and wrapped his arms around her and the baby.

"Do you want a boy or a girl ?"

"It doesn't matter really. I guess it would be nice for any girls we have to have an older brother to protect them. But, then again, a girl would be nice too. I just want one that is healthy and happy."

"Me too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days later, Henry and Betty took Henry's mom and grandfather to the airport to head back to Tucson. They promised to come down for a visit soon. Betty was talking with Henry's grandfather while Henry talked to his mom.

"Well, sweetheart, we had a wonderful time."

"We did too, and now that you are going to be a grandmother, you need to come more often and stay with us."

"I promise I will. You two went through a lot two years ago and you have come through it all without a scratch, I know it was hard Henry, but it was worth it."

Henry looked at Betty, who sensed him, looked up and smiled. He turned back to his mom.

"You know, mom, you're right, it was a rough road, but there was one part that was always easy."

"What was that son ?"

"Loving Betty."

_------- the end -------_


End file.
